No More Tears
by Trunksie Chick
Summary: Pan's 5 and both of her parents have killed theselves. What happens when Vegeta thinks he should be the one to Train her? But then, he fall sin love wit her! Eep! Ch. 16 is up.
1. Intro

Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is an AU.  
  
The five year old Pan ran through the house, looking for her mom. She couldn't hear anything, just her little feet running frantically. "MOMMY!" She started crying. "MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
She ran towards her parents room, looked in, and she saw her mom who looked like she was sleeping on the bed. She jumped on the bed and poked her mom. "Mommy?" She asked. Her mom was silent. She looked at her mom again, and she wasn't moving. She started poking her mother again, and nothing happened.  
  
"MOMMY! WAKE UP!" She screamed as she started jumping up and down on the bed. She started crying. 'What's wrong with you, Mommy?' She thought to herself. She heard a door slam downstairs. 'That must be Daddy!' She ran down the stairs and started screaming. "DADDY! DADDY!"  
  
As she got down stairs, her Dad looked at her and smiled. "How are you Panny?"  
  
"Daddy, I think there's something wrong with Mommy. She sleeping but she's not waking up."  
  
Gohan looked at Pan, surprised. He ran up the stairs, and was closely followed by Pan. He burst through the door, and there was Videl, lying lifelessly on the bed. He sat down on the bed next to her, with tears in his eyes. He looked around and found an empty glass, and an empty bottle of Tylenol. 'Videl..' He thought to himself. "Why did you do this, Videl!!" He screamed as he started crying.  
  
Pan walked over to her dad, not knowing what was going on. "Is mommy ok?" Gohan turned his head and looked at Pan. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"I don't think Mommy is ok, Pan. I need to make a phone call, Panny. Why don't you go play in your room, and I'll make dinner in a little while. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Daddy." With that, Pan ran off to her room and found some dolls. Gohan stayed in the room, and called his parents house. His mom picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi mom, It's me."  
  
"Oh, Gohan! It's so nice to hear from you, why haven't you called recently?!"  
  
He stuttered a bit. "You know how busy I've been working for B-Bulma. But M- Mom, something serious has happened."  
  
"What happened? Is Panny ok?"  
  
"Pan is ok, Mom. Um. It's Videl. I just got home and Pan was worried about her, so I went up to the room, and she was on the bed, a-and she's not breathing, her heart has stopped and I found an empty glass and an empty bottle of Tylenol in the room. Mom. I think she killed herself."  
  
Chi-Chi was stunned. She had always seen Videl as a strong person. But what made her do this? "Gohan, we'll be right over. I'll see you soon." With that, they both hung up the phone. Gohan looked at Videl's lifeless body again, and picked it up. He brought it down stairs and put her body on the couch in the living room. Then he went to the phone again and called the police.  
  
"What is your emergency?" A woman's voice said over the phone.  
  
"M-my wife. I think she killed herself." Gohan said to the woman.  
  
"I'll have an ambulence sent right over. your address is 10 Wendy Road?"  
  
"Y-yes. Thank you." Gohan hung up the phone.  
  
A couple minutes later, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten ran through the door. They saw Chi-Chi saw Videl's body laying on the couch. "Goku, Goten, go up stairs and find Gohan and Pan." Then they heard a scream come from upstairs. It sounded like Pan's scream. Goku ran upstairs and into Pan's room.  
  
What he saw there startled him. Pan was on her bed, curled up in a ball. Gohan was laying on the ground, a hole in his abdomen, and bleeding everywhere. "GRANDPA! I'm SCARED!!!" She cried and screamed. Goku ran over to Gohan, and looked at him.  
  
"What happened, Pan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Daddy came up to my r-room and he said 'Pan, it's all over.' Then a big flash of light came from his hand, and then it went through his tummy, and he fell over and now he's bleeding! What happened, Grandpa?"  
  
Goku looked at Pan, and then back at his son. 'Why, Gohan?' He thought, as Pan started screaming. He walked over to Pan and picked her up off the bed. He put his hand on her back. "It's ok, Panny. Don't worry about anything. It's ok." He said, trying to sooth her. He carried her down stairs, where Goten and Chi-Chi were talking to a man from the ambulence. Videl's body was in a bag, and it was unzipped. Chi-Chi looked at Goku.  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
  
Goku's eyes were glazed over, and Pan was screaming. Chi-Chi knew what had happened. She ran upstairs, not believing it. She ran upstairs, and went into Pan's room. She saw Gohan's lifeless body lying on the floor. She screamed, and ran over to her son. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she started hitting his body. "WHY'D YOU DO IT, GOHAN!? WHY!"  
  
Two men and a stretcher came up with a bag. Goku followed them, and put his arm around his wife's hip. She looked up at him, crying. Pan was still screaming, but now she was kicking Goku as well. Goku put her down and she ran over to her dad, who was being moved into the bag.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DADDY! STOP IT!!" She cried, as she started kicking one of the men. He looked down at her, and then looked back at his job.  
  
-=- 1 week later, at Capsule Corp -=-  
  
"Videl and Gohan were both very good people. They both did their best to help save this world and bring it to how peaceful it is today. I hope they can do more good in the afterlife together." Chi-Chi said, tears coming down her face.  
  
They had buried them earlier in the day, and Bulma had offered her house for the gathering afterwards. Bulma put her hand on Chi-Chi's back. Pan was sitting in a corner, crying. Trunks and Goten went over to Pan to try and cheer her up.  
  
"Hey Pan." Trunks said, in a very soft voice. Pan looked up at him, tears still streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"Hi T-Trunks. Hi Uncle Goten." She said. Trunks put a smile on his face. He had something behind his back.  
  
"Pan, I have a present for you." Trunks said. He pulled something from behind his back and he showed her the present. It was a rectangular box that was covered in shiny purple paper with blue ribbons. Pan took it from Trunks and started opening it.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "A dolly! Thank you so much Trunks!" She said, smiling. Trunks leaned down and gave her a hug, and then kissed her forehead. Goten smiled and they walked off to go talk with their Mom's.  
  
Vegeta was standing in the opposite corner. He didn't really look like he was feeling anything. Though inside, he was torn to shreds. 'I know how you feel, little one. My parents were killed when I was about your age. I wish I knew what I could do to help.' Then an idea struck him. He walked over to Bulma and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Where's the brat gonna stay?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Vegeta gave her a look and then pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"You know my mother was killed when I was very young, and my Father was killed a couple years later when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. I think she should stay with us. I want to train her. She has a lot of potential, She is Kakarot's grand-brat. I could help her."  
  
Bulma was shocked, to say the least. Vegeta never showed this much emotion to anyone outside the family, nonetheless Goku's granddaughter. She sighed. "I think it might be a good idea. Then this little one," She patted her stomach. "Will have a friend to grow up with, and I know Trunks cares for her and she just adores Trunks. I'll go talk to Chi-Chi and Goku about it."  
  
Bulma left the kitchen and dragged Chi-Chi and Goku back in. "Listen you guys. Vegeta had a good idea for what to do with Pan." Bulma looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I think the brat has potential to be a good fighter. I want to train her. So she'd have to live here." Chi-Chi had a worried look in her eye. "I wont hurt the brat. My parents were killed when I was young, you know."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Chi-Chi, I think he's right. I'd want to train her, but I'd go to easy on her. I think it would be good for her to be around Vegeta, as scary as that sounds."  
  
Chi-Chi looked back and forth between Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku. She held her hands in defeat. "Fine! Go ahead and train her."  
  
Vegeta almost smiled. But he changed his face around so it was a smirk. "Good. I'll start tomorrow. I think we should tell her now." Bulma agreed, as did Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
The four adults went outside and walked over to the corner where Pan was playing with her new dolly. Goku leaned down and picked her up. "Hey squirt." He said, grinning.  
  
"Hi Grandpa! Look what Trunks gave me!" She said, as she showed Goku her new Dolly. Goku smiled.  
  
"Wow! That was really nice of Trunks. Did you thank him?"  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa. Why are all you guys here?" She said, looking at her Grandma, and then Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, Panny. You like Bulma and Trunks and Vegeta, right?" Goku asked. Pan nodded her head 'yes' enthusiastically. "Well, you're gonna stay at their house now. How'd you like that?" Pan beamed.  
  
"Yeah! I get to see Auntie Bulma and Unky Vegeta and Trunks all the time!" She said, smiling.  
  
"And you know what else, Panny?" Pan shrugged. "Unky Vegeta is gonna teach you how to fight, just like Trunks, Goten, and I do. How'd you like that?" Pan smiled. She wasn't sure what this 'fighting' business was, but Id her Grandpa and Trunks and Goten do it, then it must be good! "I'm gonna give you to Bulma now, ok? Me, Goten and Grandma gotta go, but we'll visit you soon. Is that ok?" Pan nodded as Bulma took her.  
  
Everyone had left now. The cleaning robots were cleaning, and Bulma brought Pan up to a room that was close to her room. "Pan, how'd you like this to be your room?" The room was bigger then the room at her old house. It was empty, but that would soon be changed. The walls were a light yellow. She put Pan down and Pan looked up at her.  
  
"Auntie B? Can I call you Mommy?" She asked, looking really sad.  
  
"If you want, dear." Bulma answered.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy." Bulma sighed. 'The poor girl.' she thought. 'Losing her parents at such a young age.' Bulma picked her up again, and walked down stairs. Trunks was watching TV and Bulma went up behind him.  
  
"Trunks? Could you watch Panny for a little bit? I'm going to go shopping and get some furniture for her room and buy her some new toys and clothes."  
  
"Ok, mom." Trunks answered as Bulma sat Pan down on the couch next to Trunks. Trunks smiled at her. Bulma left the room.  
  
Trunks changed the channel until he found something that Pan liked. "Wishbone!!" Pan shrieked. Trunks laughed as he left the channel there. He watched Pan get excited about it. He sighed.  
  
Several hours later Bulma was back. Men followed her in the house as she showed the way up to Pan's new room. She was carrying several bags herself. She put the bags down and went into the room where the TV was on. Trunks was relaxed and Pan was laying on his chest, sleeping. It was so cute. She ran about as fast as she could to get her camera. She got back in the room and they hadn't moved. She snapped a picture, and Trunks looked over at her.  
  
"Mom, you're weird." He said.  
  
"I know."  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, about to demand food, when he saw the sight. He chuckled to himself, then looked at Bulma. "Woman, I'm hungry."  
  
"I just got back, Vegeta! Hold on a second, wait till the moving people are done and then I'll cook you something. Or better yet, why don't you just order something. Get a couple of Pizza's." Pan awoke at the word 'Pizza'.  
  
"Pizza!" She yelled. Trunks covered his ears, but laughed. 'She's definetly a Saiyan and definetly related to Goku.' He thought.  
  
Ok. I know its really sad, but I needed to get that out of the way. Yes, it is gonna end up being a V/P story, just hold your horses. And while your holding your horses, review!!! Yeah!! 


	2. Training

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This chapter should fill up some missing pieces from the last.  
  
Vegeta walked out of his room. It was 5:30 am. Bulma was still sleeping. So was Pan. He grumbled as he made his way towards Trunks room. He pounded on the door. "Get up Brat!" He got no answer. He opened the door and pulled the sheets off of Trunks. "I said get up Brat!" Trunks opened his eyes to find his father leaning over him.  
  
"What is it, Dad?"  
  
"It's time to train."  
  
"But its only 5:30!"  
  
"I know. But I need someone to train with and the other brat is still sleeping and the woman would kill me if I woke up the brat this early. So you get to."  
  
"Fun fun!" Trunks said sarcastically. He got out of the bed and put on his training gi. He made his way to the gravity room. A couple hours later, Vegeta and Trunks reemerged from the GR to eat. Bulma was in the kitchen making pancakes. Pan was sitting at the table with a plate full of pancakes and was chowing down.  
  
Vegeta walked in and patted her on the head. She smiled up at him. The phone rang Vegeta picked it up. "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh. Hi Vegeta! It's me!" Goku said. Vegeta slapped his forehead.  
  
"What is it, Kakarot?"  
  
"Well, Me and Chi-Chi just got back from Gohan's house. Chi-Chi has an idea about why it happened. We're gonna be over in about an hour, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Kakarot."  
  
An hour later, Vegeta and Pan were sitting in the TV room. Pan was sitting next to Vegeta, and he was telling her a story. Trunks was at school, and Bulma was working in her lab. Goku and Chi-Chi wandered in the house, and they found Vegeta telling Pan a story. Chi-Chi thought it was really cute.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta looked behind, to see Kakarot and Chi-Chi standing in the door.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan cried, as she ran over to Goku and hugged his leg. He picked her up and smiled.  
  
"How are you doing, squirt?"  
  
"I'm doing good! My new Mommy and Daddy are awesome!" Chi-Chi gave Goku a look and then looked at Pan. 'Did she just call Bulma and Vegeta her parents?' She shrugged and thought she must be going insane.  
  
"Grandma!" Pan said, as Goku passed her to Chi-Chi.  
  
"How are you, Pan?"  
  
"I'm good Grandma. Daddy was just telling me a story."  
  
"Well, we have to steal Vegeta for a little while, is that ok hunny?"Pan nodded yes. Chi-Chi put her down and she ran off to her room.  
  
"You're actually letting her call you Daddy?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"It's not my fault! It was the woman's idea! The brat asked if she could call Bulma Mommy, and so she also started calling me Daddy!" Goku chuckled.  
  
"Well, anyways. I think I know what may have caused this." Chi-Chi said. "We were looking through their bills, and we found that Videl had been going to a therapist for the past year. So we called the therapist up and met with her. She said that Videl had been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. She had stopped taking her medication and it was really bad. She said that Videl stopped seeing her, and Gohan had tried to get her to start going again, but she was just getting worse. So she must have been on a down side that day and she must've thought it was the right thing to do. The poor girl, I'm guessing that Gohan was so depressed that he just didn't think about his actions, and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"So that's it, huh?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta. are you sure you'll be able to handle 3 kids? I mean you seem to resent your own son enough. Bulma's pregnant, and you took in Pan. We could take Pan if you want." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Why don't you ask Pan?" Goku chimed in.  
  
"You know Goku, that's actually a good idea on your behalf, for once." Chi- Chi said.  
  
"Follow me. I'm sure she's in her room." Vegeta said. They all followed him, and he was right. Goku and Chi-Chi were amazed at the room. It was a nice happy yellow. There were bunk beds, with yellow sheets that had white flowers on them. A wooden dresser was next to the window. Pan was lying on the floor in front of an open toy chest, playing with some dolls.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. Pan looked very happy and she was well take care of. She turned to Vegeta. "I'm sorry I thought you couldn't handle it. I think she'll be much happier here." Pan turned towards the door and smiled. She waved at her Grandparents. "Well, Panny, it was nice to see you, but we have to go now. We'll visit again soon, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Grandma. Bye bye!" Chi-Chi and Goku left Vegeta and Pan.  
  
"Well, brat. I told you yesterday that we'd start training today. So how about." Vegeta went to her closet and got out a green gi. "You put this on and then we can go outside. ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy." She smiled and grabbed the gi from him. She took off her pajama's and tried to get the shirt on, but wasn't very successful. Vegeta sighed and walked over to her. He took the shirt.  
  
"Put your arms up like this." He said, putting his arms above his head. She did that, and he pulled the shirt over his arms and head. Then he put the pants on the floor and helped her step into them, and pulled them up. He took the orange belt and tied it around her waist. He stood up and looked proudly over his work. Bulma had already put her hair in pigtails, so he didn't worry about that. He picked her up and then walked downstairs and into the backyard.  
  
"Ok, I want you to do what I do, ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy."  
  
Vegeta put her down, and then stood in a fighting stance. She stood in a fighting stance next to him. He looked at her. "Stay like that, I'm gonna fix your legs, ok?" She nodded, and he went over and bent her front knee more, and moved her back leg for better balance. He got back into a fighting stance and did several front kicks, then several round kicks, and then several sidekicks on each leg, and she watched. "Can you do that?" She nodded. She did it almost exactly like he did it.  
  
"Ok, now I want you to do this." He showed her 4 kinds of punches. Then she did the same. After about an hour, Pan started to get tired.  
  
"Ok brat. How about we go in and get some water?" Pan nodded. Vegeta lead the way into the kitchen. He got 2 plastic cups out and filled them with water. He handed one to Pan and drank the other one. When he was finished, he put the cup in the sink and went back outside.  
  
"Ok, so we've done kicks and punches. now I want you to climb that tree and come back down. can you do it?" He pointed to a short tree that had lots of branches on it. She smiled and nodded yes. She walked over to the tree, and then noticed something. 'She has a tail? But I thought Gohan had it cut off.' He smirked. He remembered that Kakarot's tail had grown back numerous times, from what Bulma said. She looked around at her but before she started climbing and noticed the tail. She shrugged, and started climbing up, using her tail to help her. When she got to one of the top branches she swung on it with by her tail, then crawled down the tree.  
  
Vegeta watched the whole thing. He was impressed. She wrapped the tail back around her waist and smiled. "Did I do good?" Vegeta 'hmphed' and Pan laughed.  
  
The rest of the morning they did more exercises. Then Bulma called them in for lunch. While Pan was washing up, Bulma talked to Vegeta.  
  
"You know what, I think we should adopt her. I know its only been like a day, but I think it would be good for her. I mean Goku and chi-Chi would have to give up their rights, but I think they'd manage to deal with it. They can see her anytime they want."  
  
"What is this 'adopt' thing?"  
  
"Well, on Earth, when kids have no families, they can be adopted. That means another family, one that's not their biological family, takes them as their own child."  
  
"Hmmm. Fine with me. though you have to talk to Kakarot and his woman. Oh yeah, they stopped by earlier and they told me what a possibility of what happened with Kakarot's Brat and his mate. They said it h ad something to do with. Bipolar Disorder?"  
  
"Oh. I'll explain that to you some other time but that kind of makes sense." Pan walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She sat at the table and smiled. Bulma chuckled. She set out apple juice, 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a banana and applesauce in front of pan, and then a beer, 2 chicken sandwiches, a salad, 2 oranges, a banana, and Jell-O in front of Vegeta. She had a small salad and a diet coke for herself and sat down.  
  
They two Saiyans ate quickly, and Bulma finished a little after them. "Veggie, I'm going to take Pan shopping now. is that ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm taking her anyways. You can train with her later on, but she needs new clothes, a hair cut, new toys."  
  
"FINE! Take her. we'll train later."  
  
Bulma picked up Pan and made her way outside. "Where're we going, Mommy?"  
  
"You need some new things. Ok? You'll see Ve- I mean Daddy later."  
  
"Ok." They went off shopping and it was about 4:30 when they got back. Trunks and Vegeta were in the GR. Pan had gotten a cute haircut. It was short, like a pixie cut. Bulma carried in a couple shopping bags. She went to the GR and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled sound come from the room. The door finally opened, and Vegeta was in front of it, and Trunks was trying to escape.  
  
"What is it, woman."  
  
"We're back, Veggie. Could I borrow Trunks so he can bring the bags up to Pans room?"  
  
"No" "Yes!" Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time. Bulma shrugged, and Trunks finally escaped from the room. He saw Pan and looked at her haircut. Then he noticed she had a tail. He didn't notice that before. He shrugged, and got the bags. He took them up to her room and put them down, then ran back downstairs.  
  
Vegeta had left the room took a break. He saw Trunks and Pan sitting in front of the TV, and decided to go join them until dinner was ready. Trunks was watching 'La Femme Nikita'. 'I love this movie, but the woman will kill me for letting the Pan watch it.'  
  
"Trunks, turn off that movie."  
  
"But Dad, Pan picked out the movie."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I don't care. The woman'll kill me if I let you watch this stuff. how about we all watch.." He grabbed a movie and read the title "Labyrinth?" Trunks shrugged and took out the movie and put Labyrinth in. About an hour into it, Bulma came in and said dinner was ready.  
  
The three Saiyans dashed to the kitchen, waiting to be fed. Just as Bulma walked in, the phone rang. Trunks ran to it and got it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trunks, its me!" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, hi! Why are you calling now?"  
  
"Trunks, that better be important cause no one is eating until you get off the phone." Bulma said.  
  
"Goten, look. It's dinner time, can I call you back later?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you. I got a date with that girl Saori!"  
  
"That's awesome, but if I."  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Listen Goten, I gotta run, I'll call you later." He said quickly and hung up the phone. Vegeta smirked. He knew how to get to the boy, but Pan started crying. Bulma ran over to Pan and picked her up.  
  
"Shhh. Pan, honey. It's ok.." Pan continued to cry. She rocked Pan, but she still screamed.  
  
"WHY'D DADDY YELL AT TRUNKS!" She screamed in the middle of her crying.  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked over to Bulma. He took Pan and patted her back. "It's ok, kid. I won't yell at him." Pan stopped crying and smiled. "Now I bet your hungry, aren't you?" Pan nodded. They all sat down and started eating.  
  
I needed to clear some things up with this chapter. Yes, it most definitely is going to be a P/V, you just need to wait. Now, be a good reader and Review! 


	3. A Party?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Ok normally I don't do this, but PanBraSaiyin gets a cookie because she made me feel loved. -=-does a happy dance-=-  
  
Oh, and a note for those who doubt that this is going to be a romance fic, I keep telling you, HOLD YOUR HORSES! It's gonna happen, it'll just be weird.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
-=- 3 months later -=-  
  
Bulma was having another one of her random parties. They could not adopt Pan, because her Grandparents were her legal guardians. But they decided that they would allow Pan to grow up in Bulma's family. Pan was wearing a pink frilly party dress. She was sitting on the couch between her grandparents. Vegeta was talking with Piccolo in a corner. Bulma, 18, and Krillin were enjoying a good conversation about the good old times. Trunks and Goten were looking for something interesting to do.  
  
Bulma was laughing, and decided to go check on Pan. It was very noticeable that she was 5 months pregnant. She put her hand on her womb and smiled as she made her way over to Chi-Chi and Goku. Pan was standing in front of the couch now, and showing her Grandpa some attacks that she had been learning since she lived with the Briefs. Goku smiled proudly, and patted her on the head.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Bulma asked, smiling. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Beer!!" Goku replied energetically.  
  
"And what about you, Panny?"  
  
"Apple Juice!" She said, with a big smile. Bulma laughed as she went to get a beer for Goku and a juice box for Pan. Pan looked at her Grandpa and smiled. She walked over to Vegeta and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention. He looked down and saw her smiling up at him.  
  
'Why does this little girl have such an effect on me?' He thought inside, as he outwardly smirked. "What do you want, kid?"  
  
"Daddy, pick me up!" She said, reaching her arms up. Vegeta sighed as he shooed her off. 'I really care about her and she knows it, but I'm tired of this Daddy shit! I'm not her father. Anyways, everyone knows I hate showing affection in public.'  
  
Bulma reentered the room and glanced over at Vegeta, who was starting to look harassed by Pan. She was hitting his leg and starting to be loud. Vegeta gave her a 'what the hell am I supposed to do?' look. Bulma gave Goku his beer and then called Pan.  
  
"Pan, do you want your apple juice or not? Come over here." With that, Pan ran over to Bulma and started jumping up and down to get the apple juice. A sense of relief came over Vegeta. He didn't need the whole universe to know that he cared for Pan.  
  
Several hours later, everyone left, except Goten, who was getting ready for a double date with Saori, Trunks, and Trunks' girlfriend Ayame (I just like the name, but that is the name of one of them cute lil girls from the anime part of rurouni kenshin). The doorbell rang, and Vegeta, who was in trouble with Bulma for stealing one of the cookies that she was making for Pan, ran to get it. He slowed as he reached it. "Oh. its you." He said as he opened the door, and then slammed it in Ayame and Saori's face's. He ran off and yelled. "BRAT! YOUR WOMAN IS AT HE DOOR." He then took off to the Gravity Room to hide from Bulma's wrath.  
  
Trunks and Goten came running down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen, where Pan was eating cookies and Bulma was making dinner. "Bye Mom! I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok, just don't cause any riot or destroy anything."  
  
"We wont, Bulma. Bye Panny." Goten said as they made their way to the door. Bulma decided it was time to hunt down Vegeta. She knew exactly where he was. She left Pan in the kitchen and ran over to the GR and pounded on the door.  
  
"Open up, Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Go away! You were gonna let me have one, anyways!"  
  
"Shut up! Those cookies were for Pan only! You know what happens when you eat something that's not yours!" Pan decided she was getting lonely at this point it time. She made her way out of the kitchen and went up into her room. She passed the GR on her way. She was kind of sad. She could still here Bulma yelling at Vegeta. "THAT'S IT, VEGETA! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A WEEK!"  
  
Pan lay on her bed, and started crying. "Why did my real Mommy and Daddy have to leave me here?" She said to herself. "I must've done something wrong." The tears started dripping down her face as she grabbed her pillow and started sobbing into it.  
  
Bulma noticed that Pan wasn't in the kitchen. She went back to the GR, wondering if Vegeta knew. She knocked on the door.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, WOMAN?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Do you know where Pan went?"  
  
Vegeta opened up the door. "No, why would I know? I don't let her in here, yet. Did you check her room?"  
  
Bulma looked up the staircase and walked up. She down the hallway and knocked on Pan's door. "Panny? Are you in there?" She asked, hearing her sobs.  
  
"Mommy?" She asked, still sobbing. Bulma walked into the room, and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bulma said, putting her hand on Pan's back.  
  
"I miss my Mommy and Daddy." She said, as she moved to get closer to Bulma. Pan put her head on Bulma lap, and Bulma stroked her hair.  
  
"I know. I know. They loved you a lot, you know."  
  
Pan nodded and her crying slowed down. "I don't want to call you Mommy anymore because you're not my real Mommy."  
  
"That's ok, sweetie. You can call me Bulma. How's that sound?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And I think Vegeta is tired of being called Daddy. So do you want to call him Vegeta now instead?"  
  
"Yeah. thank you Bulma." She said, and wiped away her tears.  
  
"So, do you want to help me finish making dinner, or are you gonna eat it before its gonna get cooked?" Bulma said laughing.  
  
"I want to help!" Pan said.  
  
They went downstairs and finished making dinner. Vegeta and Pan ate most of it, and left a little for Bulma. After dinner, Vegeta took Pan to train. They went in the back yard like they usually were going.  
  
Pan was getting a lot stronger. She knew lots of different kicks and punches, and several ki attacks. Vegeta had decided it was time for her to learn how to fly. Vegeta spent about half an hour explaining what to do. Then he showed her what to do.  
  
Pan followed exactly what he said to do and, amazingly, she got it on the first try. She was now hovering in mid air, her feet at about where Vegeta's hair ends. Vegeta smirked a proud smirk and walked a little bit away, and hovered near her.  
  
Pan smiled. She was proud of herself. "Vegeta! I did it!"  
  
"I know, kid. I know." 'She's getting really powerful.' He thought to himself.  
  
They went back on the ground. "Well, kid. That's all for tonight. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Vegeta." She said, and Vegeta picked her up, and smirked. 'I get the feeling that my daughter is definitely not going to be like this.' He shrugged, and walked back into the complex, with Pan slung over his shoulder.  
  
He walked up the stairs, smirking. Then, he noticed something. The front door was wide open, and it was pretty quiet. Then he heard a scream coming from upstairs. 'Bulmer!' He thought. He put Pan down on the couch, and ran quickly to where the noise came from.  
  
He opened up the door to his room and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
And that is what I call a cliffhanger. Review please! 


	4. The Hospital

No More Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Vegeta ran into his bedroom. What he found was most disturbing. Yamcha was standing next to Bulma. Her pants were drenched in blood. Yamcha had his hands wrapped around her neck. Vegeta quickly tackled Yamcha.  
  
"You dick head! I told you never to come near her again!" Vegeta screamed. His ki was quickly rising. Goku suddenly appeared in the room. He saw what was going on, but didn't understand.  
  
"Yamcha? Vegeta? What is going on?"  
  
Vegeta didn't hear him. He quickly started punching Yamcha in the gut. "Kakarot, take Bulma to the hospital." Vegeta said, while he was punching the daylights out of Yamcha. Goku nodded, walked over to Bulma, grabbed her and flew out the window, looking for a hospital.  
  
"Ve-vegeta. It's not what it looks like. Really." Yamcha managed to get out. While Vegeta was beating the shit out of him, Pan walked into the room to see what was going on. She saw Vegeta beating the shit out of some guy, though she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Stop it, Vegeta!" She yelled. Vegeta looked behind him and saw Pan, standing by the door. "Stop it!"  
  
"Brat. he hurt the woman!"  
  
"I don't care! It's not nice to beat up people like that!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'I'm getting soft.' "Listen to me, dick head. If you ever come near Bulma again, I wont even think twice about killing you. Got that? You should be happy Pan came."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry Vegeta."  
  
"Get out of my house."  
  
Yamcha quickly got up and ran down the stairs and got out of the house. Pan looked at Vegeta. "Where's Bulma?"  
  
"Yamcha hurt her. Your Grandpa came and took her to the hospital. We should go there too, brat."  
  
Vegeta picked up pan and walked down stairs. He left a note in the kitchen for Trunks. They walked outside, and he picked up Pan again and took off to the hospital.  
  
-=- The hospital -=-  
  
Vegeta and Pan arrived at the hospital. He ran through the doors of the emergency room, still holding Pan. He ran to the desk. "Listen, woman. My wife just was attacked and she should be in here. I need to see her, NOW."  
  
"What's her name, sir?" The woman asked.  
  
"Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Go down the hall, she's in the 3rd room on the right."  
  
Vegeta took Pan down the hall and went into the appointed room. Goku was sitting on a chair, and Bulma was lying on the bed. Vegeta put Pan down and walked over to the bed. She was unconscious, and she had an IV attached to her. She was attached to a respirator. Vegeta pulled a seat next to her and looked at her. 'My poor Bulma. I knew that last time wasn't the last we'd see of him.'  
  
-=-Flashback-=-  
  
Bulma was thrown across the floor and on the ground next to the table. Yamcha had a baseball bat in his hand.  
  
"You little bitch! I knew you were cheating on me!"  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, and saw Bulma lying on the floor. He looked up at Yamcha, and started running towards him, but he took off. Vegeta yelled, "Don't you dare come near her again, you fuck face!"  
  
-=-End flashback-=-  
  
Vegeta took her hand. He was holding back all his tears. He didn't need to loose his pride as well as his woman. A doctor came into the room, and Vegeta turned and looked at him. "Listen here, you! You better be saying that she'll be ok, or you may not want to work in this town again!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, listen. He's going to try and help. Don't threaten him."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot."  
  
"Um. hello. I'm Dr. Jones. Which of you is her husband?"  
  
"That would be me." Vegeta said.  
  
"May I talk to you outside?"  
  
Vegeta walked with him into the hallway.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know much. The baby seems to be ok, for now. But we have to run some tests. As she is now, it looks like Bulma will recover. But she needs to stay here for a couple of weeks. She has lost a substantial amount of blood. This is all we have for now. I'm sorry this had to happen." Dr. Jones smiled and walked off to the next room.  
  
'Stupid fucking doctor.' Vegeta thought, as he walked back in the room. "Kakarrot, you may leave now."  
  
Goku shrugged. He stood up and gave Pan a hug. He put her in the chair and smiled. "I hope everything is ok, Vegeta."  
  
"Whatever, Kakarrot."  
  
-=- 3 hours later-=-  
  
Bulma had been transferred to another room. It was a single room, so they didn't have to deal with anyone else. Pan was sitting on Vegeta's lap, and he was watching Bulma in perfect silence. She was still unconscious.  
  
He heard footsteps running down the hall, with an energy that felt like Trunks'. Trunks ran into the room, and saw his mother. He ran over to the bed.  
  
"Dad. what happened?"  
  
"That dick head, Yamcha. He attacked her tonight, again."  
  
"Yamcha. That bastrad. Doesn't he understand that she doesn't love him. I hate the ass hole." Trunks sat down in a chair, and said no more.  
  
They waited around for several hours. Pan fell asleep on Vegeta lap. He was still awake, making sure no one would harm his woman. He looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Brat, take her home to bed. Bring her over here at around 7 am tomorrow, and bring some of her toys and books and things."  
  
Trunks nodded, and picked Pan up from Vegeta's lap. He opened up the window and flew out of it. When he arrived at Capsule Corps, he changed her into her pajamas. She woke up when he was changing her.  
  
"Trunks, where's unky Vegeta? Why isn't he putting me to bed?"  
  
"Remember, silly? He's at the hospital with my mom."  
  
"Ok. Am I gonna see him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, now go to bed." He smiled as he put her in the bed, and put her covers over her. HE kissed her forehead and turned out the lights. She fell asleep quickly.  
  
-=- Back at the hospital-=-  
  
Vegeta sat, still awake. One of the machine's Bulma was attached to started making noises, and Nurses started rushing in.  
  
I'm sorry it was so short, people. But I'll get another chapter up soon. 


	5. Nightmares

No More Tears  
  
I don't own DBZ  
  
Oh yeah, and if there's problems with like the medical stuff, I don't know much about that so I'm just guessing.  
  
-=- 2 months later-=-  
  
Bulma had slipped into a coma. The baby was also lost. Vegeta would visit Bulma everyday, even if it was only for an hour. Pan was coming along very well in her training. It was the middle of the afternoon. Pan and Vegeta were training outside, and Trunks was doing homework in his room. The phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hello, is Vegeta there?" It was the doctor from the hospital.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Little. I'll get him." Trunks ran outside. "Dad, it's the doctor!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the phone from him. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Um, sir. I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Bulma died several minutes ago."  
  
Vegeta blinked. 'No. she didn't.' "What?" He said, very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but she died. You should come over immediately."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and growled. Pan looked up at him. He looked down at Pan. 'I just lost the woman that means more to me then life itself..'  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks. Trunks knew just by looking at him. "Mom's. Mom's gone, isn't she?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. He picked up Pan. Then he left for the hospital.  
  
About a week later, they held a memorial service. Vegeta did not attend. He claimed he didn't see the purpose in going. Pan stayed with him. Pan had started training in the GR with him about 2 weeks before.  
  
"BRAT! I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THEN THAT! NOW DO IT AGAIN!" He yelled at Pan, who was working on her ki attacks. She sighed.  
  
'Vegeta's really sad that Bulma died. He's sad like how I was sad when my mommy and daddy died.'  
  
She sighed and did the attack again.  
  
"I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU, BRAT! DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
She sighed and did the attack again. Vegeta smirked. That usually meant it was ok.  
  
"Ok, brat. I want you to do 200 push ups, 600 sit ups and 200 bike crunches (A/N: It's kinda like you move your legs how you peddle a bike, but it's a crunch as well.) and then we'll eat."  
  
Pan sighed as she started with the push ups. About 30 minutes later, she was done. They left the GR and people were still at the house. Pan spotted her Grandpa and smiled.  
  
"Hiya Grandpa!" Pan said, smiling.  
  
"Hi Panny. I can see you've been training!"  
  
Vegeta walked up behind her. "You have 15 minutes to eat. Then we're training some more."  
  
Pan sighed as he walked away. "I'm having fun with him, Grandpa! We train a lot, and it makes me feel really good!"  
  
Goku sighed. He knew it was good for Pan, and he knew she was happy. He looked at his granddaughter and did the only thing he could. He smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
Pan ran off to a table where the food was. Vegeta was getting a rather large snack, and he grabbed a beer. He saw that Pan needed help getting food. He grabbed a plate and picked some chicken and rice for her. He gave her the plate and walked off to a corner to sit by himself.  
  
'Why'd she have to die? All I ever wanted for her was to be happy.' He sighed as he started drinking his beer. He looked at Pan, who was smiling. She was sitting on Trunks' lap, talking with him and Goten. They were all laughing. 'I know you're just trying to forget it, brat. You're just like me, pushing it all down inside.'  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock. '5 more minutes.' He had finished eating, and had gotten ridden of his dishes. He grabbed another beer. Pan was still with Trunks and Goten, as happy as ever. 'Though I know you're not happy, Pan. You only act like this to make people feel better. They don't have to listen to you cry at night. They don't have to see you mope around, wishing your parents were still alive.'  
  
He sighed. He looked at the clock again. It was time. "Brat! We're training again, NOW!" Pan jumped off of Trunks' lap, and followed Vegeta back into the GR. They stayed in their until after all the guests left.  
  
Pan was really tired, and Vegeta let her go to bed early. He helped her into her pajama's and laid her in her bed. He sat in her room until she fell asleep He walked out, and started thinking. 'I've lost my wife, and my daughter. I never even knew my own daughter. That's it. I know. I'm protecting Pan, because she's all I have left. But, she's not even my family. I don't need her, do I? Yeah. I do need her.' He sighed. 'No one will ever harm her. I'll make sure of that.'  
  
-=- Pan's dream-=-  
  
Pan ran through the house, looking for her mom. She couldn't hear anything, just her little feet running frantically. "MOMMY!" She started crying. "MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Mommy?" She asked. Her mom was silent. She looked at her mom again, and she wasn't moving. She started poking her mother again, and nothing happened.  
  
"MOMMY! WAKE UP!" She screamed as she started jumping up and down on the bed. She started crying. 'What's wrong with you, Mommy?'  
  
Pan was on her bed, curled up in a ball. Gohan was lying on the ground, a hole in his abdomen, and bleeding everywhere. "GRANDPA! I'm SCARED!!!" She cried and screamed. Goku ran over to Gohan, and looked at him.  
  
--=-end of dream-=-  
  
Pan woke up in tears. That day, the worst day of her life still haunted her. She got out of her bed, and walked out the door. She walked down the hall and saw that the door to Vegeta's room was open and the lights were on. He was laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What is it, brat?"  
  
"I had the dream again. Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."  
  
"Fine brat, get in bed. You know the drill though. don't let Trunks hear about this."  
  
"Ok." She said, smiling. She crawled into the bed next to him. He put the covers over her and turned out the lights. She quickly fell back asleep. It took Vegeta a while to go to sleep, but eventually he got back into his regular sleep of nightmares.  
  
Ok. Next chapter is gonna be 13 years later. yeah! Had to get the sad part over with. Review please! 


	6. Yamcha's back

No More Tears  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
-=- 13 years later-=-  
  
Pan ran through the halls of her school quickly. Her birthday was a couple weeks ago, and she had taken up smoking. "Damn it!" She thought. "I'm gonna be late for Forensics because I needed a cigarette!" Her hair, which at the current time was a dark purple, was getting in her face as she ran.  
  
She finally got into the room, and tried to sit down unnoticed. But the door slammed shut behind her, and her teacher looked up at her. "Late again, Ms. Son? I'll talk to you after class."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mora." (A/N: Mr. Mora is my English/ History/ Health Teacher, and he's an idiot, but I thought I'd be nice and make him teach something interesting. And don't tell me that they don't teach Forensics in High School, cuz they do at mine!)  
  
Mr. Mora continued his lecture about Bones. And Pan started spacing out. She looked at her binder. There were several pictures on it. One was of her, Trunks and Vegeta, all sitting in the backyard at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was smirking, Trunks was smiling, and Pan was sitting in Trunks' lap, smiling. The picture was from her 12th Birthday.  
  
The bell rang, and Pan closed her book and put it in her bag. She was about to leave, when Mr. Mora grabbed her arm. She spun, and looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"You need to get to class on time, Ms. Son. Your grades are getting really poor."  
  
"Whatever. Leave me alone." She walked away, and headed for the Student Center. The next to blocks were open, so she found her good friend Alex, and sat down. "Hey Alex."  
  
"Pan! I like those pants! Where'd you get them?" Alex said, very cheery.  
  
Pan looked down at her black pin stripe pants. She shrugged. "Probably Hot Topic. How goes it?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I heard back from Green Mountain.."  
  
"And? Did you get in?"  
  
Alex smiled. "YES!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, how about we go get breakfast, I'll pay!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Pan and Alex walked out of the school together. They got into Pan's yellow bug, and drove off to a diner that was near Capsule Corp. She parked, and they walked in and were seated at a booth. They were getting stares from the other customers, who were basically all old people.  
  
Then Pan saw someone, and smiled. He walked into the diner, and looked around. "Trunks!!!!" She cried. Trunks looked over at her and smiled. He walked over to her and Alex's table and sat down next to Pan.  
  
"Uh. hi Trunks." Alex said. She had a major crush on Trunks, which everyone but trunks was aware of. Trunks smiled.  
  
"Hey Alex. Why aren't you guys at school?"  
  
"We both have the next 2 blocks open. And Alex just got some really good news, so I said I'd buy her breakfast. Why aren't you at work? Isn't the President of Capsule Corp supposed to be a very busy man?" Pan joked.  
  
"I'm trying to avoid all the paper work left over from yesterday. I know you want to come and help me after school, Pan."  
  
"Uh. I'd love to, but I'm teaching class tonight, because Veggie can't make it. You know, I think he only started the dojo to keep himself busy, and now it's been running for ten years and he never has any free time! I wonder what he's doing."  
  
-=- At Capsule Corp-=-  
  
Vegeta had been awake for a while. He had been training, and now he was off to the dojo. He stopped by the living room, and looked at the picture of him and Pan. She was 16 in the picture, and she was sitting in his lap, smiling sweetly. He had his arms crossed, smirking. "She's so beautiful. She probably only thinks of me like a father. Damn. I wish she knew. But then she'd probably hate me forever and. what am I thinking? Ever since I came to Earth I've gotten soft. Oh, but Pan." He sighed, and walked outside the door. He got on his motorcycle and drove to the dojo. He unlocked the door, and looked everything over.  
  
The first hallway was white. There were several doors in each direction. He turned left, walked down to the last one on the left, and opened it. His office. There was a desk in one corner, and then there was a picture of him and Pan on the wall. On his desk was a picture of him, Trunks, Bulma and Pan. It was taken about a week before Bulma was attacked. 'Damn him. The next time I see that dick head he's dead.'  
  
He left his office and went down the hall, unlocking all the doors. He went into the last room on the right. It was the men's locker room. He opened his locker, which was the biggest one, of course. He quickly changed into a blue gi, and went out into the hall again. He went into the room that was next to it, which was one of the class rooms. This one had a matt floor, which was blue. He looked into the mirror, and then sat on the floor and started stretching. 'Now, what am I doing today. I have 2 afternoon classes, and then I have a meeting at Pan's school. Pan is teaching my classes tonight, which I feel bad about. I don't like her teaching the men's lower belt classes, but she offered. Frank is teaching the morning men's classes, and Jen is teaching the children's class this morning. I'm hungry.'  
  
He finished stretching, and out and across the hall to the staff lounge. He opened up the fridge and got out some cheese. Then, he heard the phone ring. He sighed, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Vegeta?" The strange voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who the hell are you."  
  
"Why, I'd have thought you remember me. But Then again, I do have a better memory then you do."  
  
"You ass hole!" Vegeta said, realizing who it was. "Yamcha, you fuck head! When I find you, you're gonna pay!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that if I was you. You're the one who ruined my life. You took my woman from me."  
  
"She was never 'your woman'. She hardly even liked you! And then, what did you do to her? You killed her!"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna make sure you never find happiness, you fuck head. I know how you think about Pan."  
  
"YOU LEAVE PAN OUT OF THIS!!" Vegeta yelled into the phone. He hung up, and quickly dialed Pan's cell phone.  
  
-=- back at the diner-=-  
  
Trunks had just left, and Alex was just finishing. Pan heard her cell phone ring, and looked for the number. It was the dojo.  
  
"Vegeta? What is it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Brat, I need you to come to the dojo, now. The dick head called. I think he's after you. I'm gonna call you out of school, ok?"  
  
"Veggie. I'm at the diner right now with Alex. I'll pay, drop her of at school, and then go to the dojo. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, but be quick!"  
  
Alex looked at her friend. She had finished eating. Pan looked nervous, and grabbed a waiter and got their bill and paid for it quickly. They ran out, and Pan started explaining what was going on in the car.  
  
"This guy dated Vegeta's wife, Bulma, before they were married. His name is Yamcha. He was really jealous, and killed Bulma. Vegeta's thinks he is going to come after me.. So he is gonna call me out of school and wants me to say at the dojo today." Pan pulled the car into the school parking lot. "I'll call you later, Alex."  
  
Alex nodded and got out of the car quickly, slamming the door. Pan quickly drove to the dojo, where there were already several cars. She quickly parked and ran into the school, and then into the lounge. Vegeta was sitting on the couch. He looked at the door and saw Pan.  
  
"I already called you out brat. Do your homework until lunch, and then I'll take you out for lunch. This afternoon, you'll teach Goten's classes, and he'll teach the one's that you were going to teach tonight. ok?"  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. what did Yamcha say, anyways?"  
  
'Shit. I can't explain the whole thing to her, then she'll know.' "He said I had to watch what I said or else he'd get you next, well, that's pretty much what he said."  
  
"Did you call the cops?"  
  
"No. we are leaving them out of this. We don't need any attention from the press."  
  
"Ok. so how long am I gonna be out of school?"  
  
"Well, honestly. My meeting tonight is about how you're doing in school. They are suggesting home school for you. They think it would be better for you. I agree."  
  
"BUT VEGETA!" Pan screamed.  
  
"No! I don't need to explain why, Pan. You will just do it, got that?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now do your homework. I'll be in the office. Jen and Frank are teaching right now."  
  
"Ok. whatever."  
  
She put down her books and started doing her homework. It was going to be a long day.  
  
At noon, Vegeta, Frank, and Jen came into the room. Jen was laughing, and Frank and Vegeta were scowling. "You saw it, Vegeta. wasn't it funny?"  
  
"A guy getting kicked in the nuts is funny?"  
  
Pan put her books in her bag. She smiled. "Where are we going for lunch?"  
  
"Chinese Buffet." Vegeta said. Frank was still scowling.  
  
"Awww. Frankypoo, what's wrong?" Pan asked.  
  
"One of the little girls in Jen's class kicked one of my guys in the nuts."  
  
"Oh. well I'm hungry! Let's go!"  
  
Vegeta and Pan went on Vegeta's motorcycle, and Jen and Frank went in Frank's silver Subaru Forester. They spent about an hour at the buffet, which the time mainly consisted of Vegeta and Pan eating almost everything. They drove back to the dojo. Goten was waiting outside. Vegeta quickly explained the situation to Goten, who nodded and got back in his car and drove off.  
  
They all went back into dojo. Pan and Jen went into the women's locker room. Pan changed into her blue gi, and Jen changed back into her regular clothes. Pan walked out, and then walked into one of the smaller classrooms. It had a wooden floor. 3 of the walls were white, and the other wall was a mirror. There was a white bench next to the door. In one corner there was a neat pile of shields and focus pads. Beneath the bench there were several clipboards which had the attendance sheets on it. Pan sat down on the bench and waited for her class to come.  
  
And there it is. Sorry it's not super exciting or nothing, but Review please!! 


	7. In love

No More Tears  
  
I don't own DBZ  
  
Thank you for the reviews! xkakashix and kiwi93089 get cookies for multiple reviews! Oh yeah, this is chapter we've all been waiting for. -=- does a happy dance-=- 30 reviews! Thank you!!!  
  
Vegeta had just come back from the meeting at Pan's school. He was tired. It had been a long day. He walked in the house to find Pan sleeping on the couch in front of the TV, which had "Enter the Dragon" (A/N: one of my favorite movies. Bruce Lee is awesome!!!) on. He turned off the TV, and watched Pan sleeping. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I'd tell her, but I know she's just gonna call me a dick head and then move in with her grandparents.'  
  
He picked her up off the couch and headed upstairs for her room. She was wearing her pj's already, which was a purple tank top and matching shorts. He laid her down on the bed, and kissed her forehead. 'I love you, Pan.' He pulled the sheets over her and walked out the door, quickly.  
  
The phone started ringing. He quickly ran to his bedroom. "Hello?"  
  
"Pan looks very pretty right now, Vegeta. That's so sweet how you kissed her forehead when you tucked her in."  
  
"You fuck head! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"Vegeta- I thought you could sense ki." Yamcha laughed over the phone. "Here, I'll help you out." Yamcha raised his ki slightly and Vegeta picked up on it.  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and ran to Pan's room. There, Yamcha was sitting on her bed, stroking Pan's face. She smiled in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. Yamcha smirked, and stood up.  
  
"What the fuck?" She saw Vegeta standing in the doorway, and Yamcha standing next to her bed. She shot out of bed and ran to Vegeta, who was growling at Yamcha. Vegeta powered up.  
  
"Pan. get out of here!"  
  
"But Vegeta." Pan protested.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Pan quickly ran out the door, and grabbed her cell phone. She ran out of the house to the neighboring house, which was Trunks' house. She started banging on the door, and Trunks opened it quickly. Pan was in tears by now.  
  
"What happened, Pan?" Trunks said as he brought her inside, hugging her.  
  
"Yamcha. he was in my room when I was sleeping. I think Vegeta is gonna kill him. I'm scared."  
  
Trunks' look of worry changed to one of anger. "Pan stay here. I'm going over."  
  
"No Trunks! Please stay here!" Pan looked really nervous, and Trunks couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine Pan. Stay here tonight, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
In Pan's room, Vegeta had gone super Saiyan. Yamcha backed up into a wall. Vegeta was staring into his eyes, and then started punching him in the stomach. Yamcha had no way of blocking the punches.  
  
Vegeta put his hand around Yamcha's neck and started squeezing. Yamcha grabbed Vegeta's hand, but had no of escaping his grip. Vegeta let go of Yamcha's neck. Vegeta smirked to himself as he got an idea.  
  
"Fuck face. you don't deserve to be killed by me." Vegeta picked up the phone in Pans room and called the police. Within several minutes, about ten cars were at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had brought Yamcha downstairs, and he was now in the back of one of the cars.  
  
Pan had a blue blanket wrapped around her. Trunks walked her over to Capsule Corp, where Vegeta was talking to one of the cops. His face lightened when he saw that Pan was ok. She ran over to Vegeta, and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed as he put his hand on her lower back. She started crying in his chest.  
  
"I was so scared.. Thank you." He rubbed her back, but didn't say anything. He looked at Trunks, and Trunks smirked.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't kill him dad. He doesn't deserve death. I think he should sit around in Prison for the rest of his days, being some fat thugs bitch." Vegeta laughed.  
  
The cop looked at them, and shrugged. He then looked at Pan. "Are you going to press charges?" Vegeta smirked and answered for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, well take my card. I will get in touch with you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." Pan chimed in.  
  
Vegeta walked Pan back into the house. Trunks walked back to his house. Pan and Vegeta sat down on the couch. Pan was still nervous. Vegeta put his arm around her shoulder. Pan looked up at him and leaned against his chest. 'Kami. I can't believe I have a crush on this guy. he's like older then my Grandpa. But he's always so caring to me, even if it doesn't seem that way to other people. He does have a cute butt though.' Pan giggled.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Pan when she giggled, and shook his head. "Brat. you're starting home school next week."  
  
Pan sighed. She couldn't argue with him. "Ok." She listened to his heart beating. She smiled. 'I could stay like this forever.'  
  
Vegeta shifted around in his seat. 'Ok that's it. I'm gonna tell her now. I can't keep it like this anymore.'  
  
"Woman?"  
  
Pan gave him a shocked look. 'Did he just call me woman instead of brat?"  
  
"Woman? I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Vegeta decided that he was going to put it bluntly. "Will you be my mate?"  
  
"What?" Pan asked shocked. 'Did he just ask me what I thought he did?"  
  
"You heard me woman."  
  
"Uh." This was a total shock to Pan. She thought that it was ridiculous that Vegeta would like her. 'He's known me since I was a baby! Well, I guess it makes a little sense.'  
  
"Well, are you going to answer me?!"  
  
"Uh. Did you know that I've liked you for like several years, and if you asked me then, it would have been a yes?"  
  
"Are you telling me no?"  
  
"NO! I'm telling you that I've liked you for a long time and that my answer is YES!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. This really awful day turned out to be not so bad. He kissed her head and she smiled.  
  
Pan sat up and looked at Vegeta in his eyes. She could tell that he was happy just by looking in his eyes, even though the rest of him looked like he was ready to kill. Pan put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Vegeta. I." Pan couldn't articulate how she felt. She was overwhelmed in joy, but she felt like crying. Vegeta put his arm on her back and brought her closer to his body. He needed to feel her warmth, make sure that this wasn't just some dream.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Pan fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta fell asleep on the couch, and they stayed that way for the night.  
  
Morning came, and Vegeta woke up early as he usually did. He realized that Pan was still sleeping on top of him. He sighed. He picked her up gently and carried her up to her room. He laid her on the bed, which just only several hours earlier was touched by the evil known as Yamcha. He kissed her cheek as he went downstairs to go into the GR to train.  
  
About 3 hours later, Pan woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 7 am. "Shit. I'm gonna be late for school again." Then she remembered what happened. She smiled, and she jumped out of bed. 'Vegeta loves me!!!' She quickly changed into black fishnet stockings, a black leather mini skirt, and a black tank top that had "Boys are great, Every girl should own one." Written on it in pink. She pulled on her black knee high Dr. Martens, and ran down stairs.  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen, looking at a Martial Arts magazine. He looked up at Pan. "Good morning, Woman."  
  
"Morning, Veggie-chan." Pan ran to the refrigerator. She found some leftover pancakes and grabbed them. She ate them quickly, and ran back up to her room. Vegeta laughed. Pan made her way back downstairs. This time she was carrying her purse in one hand, had her backpack on, and a lit cigarette in the other hand.  
  
"Veggie, I'm going to school! I'll see you later when I get to the dojo!" She ran back into the kitchen, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran outside to her car. Vegeta heard her car start and shook his head.  
  
Several minutes later, Trunks walked into the Capsule Corp and walked right into the kitchen, where Vegeta was still sitting.  
  
"Hi Dad." Trunks said.  
  
"Brat." Vegeta said, acknowledging his son.  
  
"I'm going to work now, but Pan left her cell phone over at my house last night. Here." He put the cell phone down on the table.  
  
"Dad, you know what?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "What, brat?"  
  
"I think I'm falling for Pan. I think she likes me too."  
  
And that is where I'm going to leave it. Hehe. Review, please! 


	8. A date?

No More Tears I don't own DBZ.  
  
"You what?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I love Pan. I think she likes me too."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Trunks and looked at him in the eyes. "Get out of my house." He said with a very unusual cool.  
  
"Dad. I need to go to work."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar. He dragged him outside and into the labs. "Stay away from Pan."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"You may be my brat. But that gives you no right to touch her." Vegeta stormed off and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Pan was almost at school. She realized she had an open the first class, and turned around to drive back home. She pulled in the driveway, and walked quickly back in the house.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. Vegeta then stormed into the kitchen. He looked at Pan, and then sat down. "Aren't you supposed to be at school, woman?"  
  
"I had an open the first class. So I came home for some coffee."  
  
"Hmph. Do you love Trunks?"  
  
'Why would he ask if I liked Trunks, that was kind of blunt.' "Uh. I like him as a friend. Why?"  
  
"He just came in the house and told me that he loves you and that he thinks that you like him."  
  
Pan looked at Vegeta. "Veggie. You know I love you. Trunks is only a friend."  
  
"Hmph. Oh, he also brought your cell phone over." Vegeta stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm going to the dojo, if you were going to ask." He stormed off, walked outside and got on his motorcycle.  
  
Pan was still in the kitchen. She finished her coffee and put the mug in the sink. She lit a cigarette, and decided it was time to pay Trunks a visit. She walked outside. She looked up at the sky and smiled. 'It is such a beautiful day, today. Maybe I'll get Mom, Dad, and Bulma some flowers after school today.' She looked at the labs and walked in.  
  
Trunks was poking around in one of his inventions. He didn't know that Pan had entered. He sighed as he started humming to himself.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Pan said.  
  
Trunks lifted his head, which managed to hit against the metal part of a lamp. He rubbed his head and walked over to Pan.  
  
"Hey Panny. Don't you have to be at school?"  
  
"I have an open. Just wanted to come out and say hi."  
  
"Oh. say I was wondering, sometime do you want to go out to dinner with me?"  
  
Pan was shocked. There were definitely two guys, who were both older then her, who loved her. 'Um. what should I say. I know I love Vegeta, but Trunks is like my best guy friend. But I used to have a huge crush on Trunks when I was like 12. Damn, this is confusing. Wait. maybe he means as only friends. I'll ask if he means as a date.'  
  
"I'd love to go, but it's not a date, right? I have a boyfriend."  
  
"When'd you get a boyfriend?" Trunks looked let down.  
  
"Yesterday. You know him."  
  
"I do? Is it what's his face? You know. That guy who Goten tried to hook you up with?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Hell no! That guy was like a huge perv! But if it's not a date, then I'll definitely go!"  
  
Trunks gave a small smile. 'I guess that's not too bad. I mean I can still bring her out for dinner.'  
  
"Ok. So do you want to come over to my house Friday at 7?"  
  
"Ok!" Pan smiled. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! Class starts soon! I'll see you later, Trunks!" Pan said as she ran out, throwing her cigarette on the ground.  
  
At the end of the day, Pan quickly ran to her car and stopped by a flower shop. She picked out some daisies and quickly paid for them. She ran back into her car and drove to the graveyard.  
  
She walked along the road until she found her parent's graves. She looked at them, and dropped the flowers by them. "I love you Mom, I love you dad. I know your watching over me. Please just let everything be ok."  
  
She walked away, and went to Bulma's grave, which was right next to a stream. "Bulma. please forgive me but I love Vegeta." She put the flowers down next to the grave, and walked back to her car.  
  
She quickly drove to the dojo. She ran in and quickly changed. The she noticed the time. "Oh. I still have 15 minutes until the class starts. I'll go see Vegeta."  
  
Pan went to his office. He wasn't in there. She looked at a schedule that was on his desk. 'Hmh. he's in room # 3'. Pan left the office and walked down the hall to the room # 3. She opened up the door, and there was a class of 8 men, who all looked like they were about 20. They all looked at Pan as she walked in.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Omar. lead them through sit up and push ups." The man in the first line walked to the front and they all got in a push up position. Pan smiled, and she walked with Vegeta back to the office.  
  
Vegeta sat down in his chair, and Pan sat on the desk. "I visited my parents and Bulma today." Pan said.  
  
Vegeta just shrugged. He looked at Pan and sighed. 'Why does she have such an effect on me. Its still hard to talk to her even though she knows.'  
  
"Trunks asked me to dinner this morning."  
  
Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"I told him I had a boyfriend, but I'd go if it wasn't a date. So don't worry, we're just friends."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No. he thought it was the dick head that Goten tried to set me up with."  
  
Vegeta stood up and smirked. He put his hands on her waist. "You know I like you better when you wear the gi. you look more like a warrior."  
  
Pan smiled. She put her hands on his chest, and then leaned her head against him. "Can we go out for dinner tonight?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "After your done with your classes."  
  
"Ok. can we go to the diner? I don't really have any nice clothes with me."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta shrugged. He kissed her forehead, and then smirked. "I have to get back to the class. These fools don't know what to do without me."  
  
Pan giggled. 'That's definitely a typical Vegeta saying.' She shrugged. Then she looked at the time. 'Oh shit, class is starting!' She jumped off the desk, ran out the door, into the hall, and into the class, where about twelve 5 and 6 year old kids were sitting.  
  
"Ok kids! Get up! It's time to stretch!" She said, smiling. All the kids looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
She looked at all the kids. The she noticed something. 'Oh dear. this must be that white belt-kid class that Jen suggested that I teach. I forgot that it started today.'  
  
At the end of the very long 45 minutes, Pan went to the lounge before her next class started. Goten was sitting on the couch, talking on his cell phone. She went right to the refrigerator and grabbed a blue Gatorade.  
  
She waved hi to Goten. He waved back. She quickly drank the Gatorade and ran back into the class, where some 13 and 14-year-old girls were sitting and stretching.  
  
"Hi girls." Pan said, smiling.  
  
Pan went to the front of the classroom, and all the girls stood up. She smiled, and bowed. They all bowed.  
  
"Ok girls, let's start off with some kicks!"  
  
The class went by slowly for Pan, but when the time was up, she was about ready to stop. 'Oh yeah. Veggie's taking me to dinner.'  
  
Pan quickly ran to the locker room and changed back into her regular clothes. She quickly ran out and then into Vegeta's office, where he was looking over some papers.  
  
"Hi Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. He put down the papers on his desk. "I'm gonna lock up. I'll meet you at the diner."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pan left, and Vegeta watched as she walked out. He stood up, and locked his office door. Then he locked all the other doors, and walked outside, where he locked the front door. He got on his motorcycle and drove to the diner. He saw Pan sitting at the window, and smiled inwardly.  
  
He got off his bike, went inside and sat down across from Pan. She was already sipping a coke. The waitress came.  
  
"Hi, mister. I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Coke."  
  
"Ok. Let me know when you're ready to order."  
  
Pan smiled at Vegeta, who just smirked. Pan looked at her menu. 'I think I'm gonna have a couple hamburgers and some cheese fries.'  
  
Amber came back over with Vegeta's coke. "Are you ready to order yet?"  
  
Pan smiled. "I'll have 7 hamburgers and 5 orders of cheese fries." Amber nodded, smiled, and wrote down the order.  
  
"How do you want your burgers cooked?"  
  
"Medium Rare, please."  
  
"And you, mister?"  
  
"12 chili-cheeseburgers and 7 orders of fries. I want the burgers Medium Rare."  
  
"Ok." Amber smiled, walked away, thinking 'Those people are freaks!'  
  
Pan smiled at Vegeta. "I'll pay for dinner, ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. How was that new class?"  
  
"Uh. little kids are definelty energetic."Pan was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the number, and then started talking. "Hi Alex. I'm at the diner right now, so can I talk to you later? Ok. Bye!"  
  
About 40 minutes later, their food arrived. They didn't talk while they ate. But they were finished in about ten minutes. Pan smiled and patted her stomach. "That's good eating!"  
  
The check came and Vegeta paid for it. Pan leaned over and kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you at home, ok?" She smiled and walked out to her car. She hadn't noticed, but it had started raining while they were eating.  
  
She got into the car and backed out of the parking lot. She heard screeching tires, and then another car ran into the back of hers.  
  
-=-Insert dramatic music here-=- Oh no! What's going to happen next? And while you're wondering, you can review!!! 


	9. Dreams

No More Tears  
  
I don't own DBZ  
  
Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. I'm not going to be able to update as often as I did earlier this week because exams are over, but February break is right around the corner.  
  
Debido: I appreciate your brutal honesty. Unfortunately, I do have a life outside writing fan fiction, so I may not spend as much time as I could on it. Maybe you could give me a few tips instead of just pointing out that there are only a few good parts.  
  
Fanficfreak89: thanks!  
  
Xkakashix: I appreciate the reviews! Thank you. you get another cookie.  
  
Alexionite: I understand. I've written a lemon once or twice in Hawaiian nights, I'm no good at them. I'm not comfortable writing them anymore. Thank you!  
  
C-Town Chica: Don't worry, Pan's not gonna die. I'm still thinking about how I'm gonna end this thing. Trunks will get someone, don't worry!  
  
Kiwi: Thanks for the muffin! You can have a chocolate chip muffin!  
  
If I left anyone out, I'm sorry! You can have a cookie!  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Vegeta heard the tires screeching outside. He looked out the window. 'That's Pan's car!' He finished paying the check and ran out to the street. He saw the car, and Pan had just stepped out. 'She looks ok.'  
  
Vegeta looked at the car. 'I suppose I'm gonna have to get the brat to fix it.'  
  
Pan looked at the other car. She recognized it. "Oh my Kami! That's Frank's car!" (A/N: I'm quite aware that it could be someone else's car, I know at least 3 people who have silver Subaru Forrester. But it's his so :p)  
  
Pan ran over to the other car. She opened up the door, and sitting in it was Frank, who was unconscious. An ambulance and a police car came quickly to the scene. Pan was looking ok, though. She saw Vegeta and ran over to him. Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her over. He smirked. 'She's ok.'  
  
The paramedics quickly looked over Pan and decided she was ok. They took Frank out of the car and quickly got him in the ambulance to the hospital. The police asked people questions. They got Pan's side of it and went off. Pan capsulised (Not sure how to spell it, it's a guess.) her car, and put it in her pocket.  
  
Vegeta and Pan quickly went home. Pan was quick to getting a cigarette. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She heard the front door open, and Trunks walked in. He was smiling to himself, and he saw Pan sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Pan. How are you?"  
  
"I was in a car accident. Hey, do you think you could fix my car?"  
  
"Sure. No problem. It should be easy. I'll do it tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to take the station wagon to school. Oh well." Pan took the capsule out of her pocket and gave it to Trunks. "Thank you."  
  
Trunks sat down on the couch next to her. He smiled, and looked at the TV. He saw two guy's on BMX bikes who were about to joust. "Uh. what the hell are you watching Pan?"  
  
"It's this show called Jackass (I don't know if that show is still on or what but it was hilarious!). It's really funny."  
  
"Oh. never heard of it." Trunks smiled. Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
"Brat." He said, acknowledging Trunks presence.  
  
"Hi Dad." Trunks moved over to sit closer to Pan. "You wanna sit down?"  
  
Vegeta walked around the couch, and moved Trunks over so he wasn't sitting next to Pan. Then he sat down in between them. Pan smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Vegeta put his arm around her waist, and smirked. Trunks just stared.  
  
Then it clicked in his head. 'That's why Pan didn't tell me who her boyfriend was. It's my dad!' "What the fuck!?" Trunks jumped up from the couch. "Pan you told me you had a boyfriend! But you could've told me it was my Dad! That's disgusting!" He walked towards the door.  
  
Pan stood up. "Wait Trunks, it's not what you think!"  
  
"I knew it Pan! I knew it! I absolutely love you Pan, and this is what I get? You fuck my dad!?"  
  
"Trunks I don't like you as anything more then a friend and you know that! You are one of my best friends! AND I'm NOT SCREWING HIM! WE JUST GOT TOGETHER! Why can't you just be happy for us?"  
  
Vegeta decided it was time for him to bud in. "LISTEN TO ME, BRAT! THIS WOMAN IS GOING TO BE MY NEW MATE AND I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL, OR ANYONE ELSE'S."  
  
Trunks was furious. He just decided he should leave. He walked out of the house in a blaze of fury. He walked over to his house. He slammed the door behind him. 'I'll get her! I will! I'll do anything to get her!'  
  
Vegeta relaxed a little into the couch. Pan sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry Veggie. I think we should've told him sooner. I didn't even think of how he'd feel."  
  
"Who cares what he feels. He either accepts it or he doesn't. It's none of his concern who I take as my mate." He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Pan grabbed the clicker and turned the TV off. Vegeta shifted on the couch so he was lying down. Pan lay down on top of him. He put his hands on her lower back, and started stroking it.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes. Vegeta stood up, holding onto Pan. He started walking upstairs to his room.  
  
"Veggie?" Pan smiled. "I don't mean to ruin this moment. But I'm kind of tired. I just want to change into my pajamas. Ok?"  
  
Vegeta put her down in front of her room, and then walked into his room. Pan quickly stripped her clothes off and rummaged through her clothes. She found her purple tank top and shorts. She quickly threw them on.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her hair and teeth. She walked out of her room, walked down into the hall, and found that Vegeta's door was open. She walked into his room, and saw that he was in the bathroom. She crawled into bed and waited.  
  
He quickly got out of the bathroom, and saw Pan lying in his bed. Pan stared. He was only wearing some Pajama pants. He smirked. He got into bed and put his arms around her waist, to bring her closer to him. She turned so she was looking at him.  
  
Pan put her hand on his chest and started rubbing it. She snuggled closer to him. He reached over to the lamp and turned off the lights. He put his arms around her again. He lifted her up and placed her so she was lying on top of him.  
  
"Woman. I've told you about how this works."  
  
"I know. I think I'm ready."  
  
Vegeta held the back of her neck gently, but brought her close to his mouth. He quickly bit into her neck. At the same time, Pan bit his neck. Vegeta started licking the blood off of her neck. She did the same. Pan fell to the side of him, and put her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that.  
  
-=- Pan's dream-=-  
  
Pan watched as she saw a younger Vegeta, and a guy who she assumed was Frieza. Vegeta was sitting on Frieza's lap. The lizard man was stroking the young Saiyan Prince. She then heard a frightening voice speak.  
  
"Well, little princeling, you know what happens when you don't listen to my orders." Frieza grabbed onto his neck and threw him across the room, where a blue man with green hair caught him. "Mr. Zarbon, you know what to do."  
  
"With pleasure, Lord Frieza." Zarbon held the young Saiyan Prince by his shoulders. Zarbon kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta clutched his stomach. Zarbon threw him against the wall. He then walked over to Vegeta and started kicking him in the stomach.  
  
Zarbon kicked him in the head. "That's enough, Mr. Zarbon. You can bring him to the regeneration tank (I don't know what they are called)."  
  
She watched as Vegeta was carelessly tossed in the tank. Her mind went blank, and then she saw Vegeta when he was little older. He was standing in front of Frieza.  
  
"Princeling, you have the deepest sympathies of us all, but your Planet exploded. There were no survivors on the planet. It appears that you and your servants are the last living Saiyans."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Whatever. just give me another mission."  
  
-=-Vegeta's dream-=-  
  
Vegeta watched as the 5 year old Pan walk up to her mother, who was lying in the room. She jumped on the bed and started poking her mom. "Mommy?" She poked her mom again. "Mommy, wake up!"  
  
Pan spun around as she heard the front door open. 'That must be Daddy!' She ran down stairs and saw her dad. "Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"Hi Panny! How are you?"  
  
"I think there's something wrong with mommy. She's sleeping but she's not waking up."  
  
Gohan looked at Pan, surprised. He ran upstairs, and Pan followed close behind. They ran into the room, where Gohan spotted Videl. He grabbed her lifeless body. "Why's you do this, Videl!!"  
  
"Is Mommy ok?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why don't you go in your room and play? I need to make a call. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Daddy." Pan walked out of the room and walked into her room. She found some dolls and started playing with her dolls.  
  
A couple minutes later her father walked into the room. He walked over to the bed, and sat down on it. Pan walked over to him and sat on the bed. Gohan started crying. "Pan, it's all over."  
  
Pan looked at her father confused. Gohan gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Pan." Gohan stood up and looked at Pan. "I love you, Panny." He made a ball of ki come form his hand. It went through his stomach, and he fell over, bleeding.  
  
Pan heard her Grandpa come through the door. "GRANDPA! COME UP HERE, I'M SCARED!"  
  
-=- End of the dream-=-  
  
Pan woke up to Vegeta started shifting around in the bed. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Vegeta." She wrapped her arms back around him and fell back asleep.  
  
Yeah. this was kind of sad. No cliffy this time. Probably next time though. Review please! 


	10. Graduation Party

No More Tears  
  
I don't own DBZ. This chapter is a little humorous.  
  
Colorain: I'll explain it to you sometime at school.  
  
Xkakashix: Jackass is still on? Yeah!!!  
  
Kiwi: *takes the Vegeta action figure* It's mine! Yeah!!! Now if I could only have a Trunks one.  
  
C-Town Chica: I know it's a sad chapter. It's a sad story. But I've thought up of an ending, it's not happy.  
  
SSJ5Tiger: Thank you! Even though I love Trunks. He may get into a little trouble. But I'm not telling. (  
  
About 4 months later.  
  
Pan was sitting next to Alex. They had their black gowns on for graduation. Their Principal was making yet another long, boring speech. They were both giggling at a joke the boy behind them made. Then they started to pay attention because names were starting to be called.  
  
They waited for their names to be called. Finally, it got to their row. They stood up, and walked in a line to the stage. "Smith, Alex" and "Son, Pan" were called at the same time. They walked across the stage together, grabbed their diploma's, shook some hands, and sat down again.  
  
When everyone was done, they all threw their hats up. They all exited, and Pan and Alex smiled at each other as they went to find their families. Pan spotted her Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi-Chi and gave them both hugs.  
  
"We're so proud of you, Pan!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
Goku smiled, and patted Pan on the shoulder. "Good job, squirt."  
  
Goten walked up from behind her and hugged her. Pan smiled and hugged him back. Then she spotted Vegeta. She smiled. "I'll see you guys at Capsule Corp." She smiled and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie."  
  
"So, woman. Now that you're done with school you can help me at the dojo full time, right?"  
  
"Yup." Pan smiled. "I invited Grandma, Grandpa and Goten to eat with us tonight, is that ok?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "As long as I get to spar with Kakkarot afterwards."  
  
Vegeta put his arm around Pan's waist and they started walking out to the car. Then they ran into someone who they didn't really expect to see.  
  
Trunks was walking towards Pan and Vegeta. He was carrying white roses. Vegeta spotted him and held tighter.  
  
Trunks approached the couple and put on a cheesy grin. "Here Pan. congratulations! I bought these for you."  
  
Pan smiled and accepted the flowers. "Thank you Trunks. But you know you can't win me over by this. I'm bonded with Vegeta."  
  
"Go away, brat." Vegeta said as they started walking off.  
  
"Bye Trunks!" Pan said smiling and waving.  
  
Trunks stood there, fuming. 'Pan, I don't know how yet, but I'll win you over! You will be mine!' (I hate making trunks the bad guy.) He walked back to his car and drove off to his house to start scheming.  
  
Pan and Vegeta made it home, to find 2 starving Saiyans and one frustrated human. Vegeta unlocked the door, and Goku and Goten ran inside. Chi-Chi walked in after them, followed by Pan and Vegeta. Chi-Chi smiled at Pan.  
  
"I'll make dinner tonight, ok?" Chi-Chi said. Pan smiled.  
  
"Thanks Grandma."  
  
Chi-Chi went to the kitchen and started cooking for the hungry Saiyans. Pan went into the TV room where Vegeta, Goten and Goku were watching a Jet Li movie. Vegeta was sitting on the couch, and Goku and Goten were sitting on the floor in front of it.  
  
Pan sat down on Vegeta's lap. He put his arm around her waist, and started rubbing her back. Goku looked at his granddaughter and smiled. Chi-Chi then decided it was a good time to tell them how long until dinner it was. She walked into the room, and saw Pan sitting on Vegeta's lap. She was surprised, to say the least. She fainted.  
  
Goku heard a thud, and looked over to see his wife on the floor. He got up and started poking at her. "Chi-Chi, are you ok? Chi-Chi! You need to get up and make food!"  
  
Chi-Chi sat straight up and then saw what she had originally fainted from. Pan looked at her Grandma. "What's wrong, Grandma?"  
  
"Pan. is. he the guy. you've been telling me about?"  
  
"Yup!" Chi-Chi fainted again, but got over it quickly.  
  
"Vegeta. if you hurt Pan. you are going to get a taste of my frying pan!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. He just wrapped his other arm around Pan, protectively. Goku just grinned his regular Son grin. "Chi-Chi. Pan'll be ok! We all know that Vegeta's just a big softy when it comes to Pan!"  
  
Steam started coming from Vegeta's ears. He put Pan on the couch, got up, and proceeded to walk over to Goku. He elbowed Goku in the chest, and then sat back down. Chi-Chi walked back to the kitchen, and continued cooking.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the hungry Saiyans were summoned to the kitchen where they saw lots of bacon, pancakes, eggs and French toast. Pan smiled. "Thank you Grandma! You made my favorite dinner!" She hugged Chi-Chi, and started digging into the food with the rest of the hungry Saiyans.  
  
The feasting was interrupted several minutes later when an angry Trunks stormed into the kitchen. He saw everyone feasting, and walked over to Pan. He kneeled down besides her at the table.  
  
"Pan, I love you."  
  
"Well, I love Vegeta."  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
"No! Are you an idiot? You know I'm bonded with Vegeta!"  
  
"I will not accept this! You will be mine!"  
  
Vegeta decided to interrupt. "Brat, you can't have her."  
  
"You cant stop me!"  
  
Vegeta stood up. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING! YOU WILL NOT HAVE PAN! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
Trunks thought about it for a second. "Well, actually, I am the one who owns this house, because I own Capsule Corp. I should be telling you to get out of this house." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Trunks, I have had enough of this! If you really care about me, then you will stop this blasphemy!" Pan yelled.  
  
"NO! If I can't have you, then he shouldn't either! If you guys are staying together, then I must ask that you pack your things and leave here by tomorrow!"  
  
"Trunks, you are nuts! But if that's how you want to play, fine! We make enough money with the dojo!"  
  
Trunks smirked again. "But Pan, if you go out with me, then you can both stay here."  
  
"Is it that hard to get through your thick head, brat? We're bonded, and that means life!!!" Vegeta yelled. "We'll be out of here by tomorrow. I have another place to stay, anyways!"  
  
-=-dramatic music-=- Where is this other place that Vegeta has? Is Trunks really going insane? See next time! Until then, REVIEW!!!  
  
Sorry it was so short. 


	11. The New House

No More Tears  
  
Ch. 11  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Uh. thanks for the reviews! The Volleyball idea was given to me from Kiwi. There's a little bit of a make out session, but that about it.  
  
Kiwi: *grabs the Trunks action figure* I own Trunks! Woo hoo!! Thank you. *hands her a muffin* Thank your for all the reviews! I don't think they will play volleyball though, just read.  
  
Fanficfreak89: I almost had Chi-Chi whip out the frying pan, but I think I'm gonna save that for a little while. I had no idea where they were gonna stay either. oh well.  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Thank you! I think it was about damn time we see Trunks as the bad guy. even though I still love Trunks. he can't be perfect.  
  
Cute-kitty2: I wouldn't exactly call it disturbing. There are plenty of girls who fall for older men. like My Grandma! She fell for her college professor. There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
C-Town Chica: Thank you for all your reviews. Trunks is kinda crazy I guess.  
  
Xkakashix: Yeah, I just figured out where'd they go. (  
  
Now. on with the story!  
  
Pan and Vegeta had packed lightly. Pan only brought some clothes with her, because she had been to Vegeta's other house before. It was about 30 minutes away from Capsule Corp. It was small house (think kinda like Kame house, except gray instead of pink). It was right in an isolated area on the beach.  
  
They had been at the house for about an hour, when Pan decided she wanted to see what exactly Vegeta kept at his little getaway home. She walked into one of the many walk-in closets and started searching through the stuff.  
  
"Lets see what we have here." She said to herself, as she searched through the closet. "Fishing poles, tents, towels, volleyball, volleyball net." Pan grinned. She continued searching.  
  
"Ice cream maker, vacuum, shoe's. I can tell that Bulma was here once. look at all these shoes!"  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself as he saw Pan searching through the closet. She was throwing random items behind her. He was almost hit in the head with a volleyball, but he caught it before it hit his head. He sneaked up behind Pan, and much to her surprise, he grabbed her around the waist.  
  
Pan squealed until she realized it was only Vegeta. "Don't do that!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, don't make a mess out of the house. Did you even look around the room?"  
  
Pan looked around the room, and she saw towels, shoes, and other random items which she saw in the closet laying around the room. She shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."  
  
"You damn well better, woman. But not until I'm done with you." He smirked, as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, in a deep, passionate kiss. Of course, at this time, the phone started ringing. Pan pulled away, smiling. She ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Panny, it Grandma."  
  
"Oh, hi Grandma! What's up?"  
  
"How'd you like if Grandpa, Goten, and I came over? I'll make lunch."  
  
"I'll ask Vegg. I mean Vegeta." Chi-Chi could hear Pan yelling to Vegeta from the phone.  
  
"HEY VEGETA! GRANDMA, GRANDPA AND GOTEN ARE COMING OVER AND GRANDMA'S GONNA MAKE LUNCH, OKAY?"  
  
"ONLY IF I GET TO SPAR WITH KAKKAROT!"  
  
"OK!" Pan got back on the phone. "Yeah, Grandma, that's cool. I'm sure Grandpa'll be able to find our new house. C'ya soon." Pan hung up the phone before she could get an answer from her Grandma.  
  
She walked back over to Vegeta, who was sitting on the couch in the room that she had destroyed by throwing things from the closet. He had the TV turned on and was watching a Jet Li movie.  
  
She sat down next to him and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she moved closer to him. She slowly moved onto his lap and started kissing his neck. He moved his arms so they were touching her lower back.  
  
He gently but his hands on her butt and gently grabbed it as he shifted so he was laying down on the couch and she was on top of him. She started taking off his shirt, and she gasped when she saw his chest. 'I know I've seen it a million times, but its just so damned sexy!' She thought to herself as she started rubbing his chest.  
  
Vegeta moved his arms up to her neck. He sat up a bit as he started kissing her again, but then he heard something unexpected.  
  
"Hello! Where are you, Panny?" Chi-Chi called as she entered the house. She walked into the room where they were in because she heard the TV, and she almost fainted when she saw Pan all over Vegeta.  
  
She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a frying pan, and started hitting Vegeta over the head with it. "You get off of my Granddaughter, you pervert!!!"  
  
When she stopped hitting him, Vegeta smirked. "I don't think that's possible, being that she's the one on me."  
  
Chi-Chi was about to hit him again, when Goku came in, grinning his regular grin. He saw what was going on and frowned. "What's going on, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"I'll tell you what it is! That pervert." Chi-Chi was interrupted by Pan.  
  
"Grandma, stop flipping out! Really! It's not like you don't do this with Grandpa!"  
  
Chi-Chi blushed, and Goku looked confused. Chi-Chi sighed, and put the frying pan down. Then Goten walked in, who was holding onto his stomach. "Mom, I thought you said we were gonna eat when we got here?"  
  
"Well, why don't you wait until I cook lunch. Ok, Goten?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vegeta stood up and put his shirt back on. "Kakkarot. Spar. Now."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Ok." The two full blooded Saiyans walked outside to spar, while Goten went outside to watch, hoping it would get his mind off of his stomach. Pan stayed inside with her Grandma to help make lunch.  
  
Pan and Chi-Chi were almost finished when Vegeta stormed in the house. His pants were really torn up. Goku walked in, who was not as raggedy looking, and Goten walked in, clutching his stomach out of hunger.  
  
The guys all sat down at the table. Pan and Chi-Chi brought all the Sushi and Rice balls that they made over to the table. They had already set the table and everyone except Chi-Chi started digging in.  
  
After about 15 minutes, all the food was gone. Goku and Goten patted their stomachs happily. Pan looked at Vegeta, who looked like he was about ready to strangle Goku. Pan smiled.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, Goten, it was nice for you to visit! But I think Vegeta's in a bad mood. I'll see you Monday, Goten." Pan smiled as she pushed them all out the door. She went back to Vegeta, who now had his regular smirk across his face. He grabbed Pan around the waist.  
  
"I have a plan so we can move back into Capsule Corps." He said, continuing with his smirk.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Hahaha! I'm stopping right there! You'll find out what the idea is soon enough! But for now, review! 


	12. A Baby?

No More Tears  
  
Ch. 12  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Kiwi: *grabs the Goten action figure* HAHAHAHA! Soon, I will have all the cute DBZ guys! * evil laugh* Thank you, I always appreciate your reviews!  
  
Alana: I'm hurrying.  
  
LADiNi: Yeah. well to tell you the truth. I forgot what the plan was. But I made an even better one!!  
  
Blue Demon Dragon: There aren't gonna be any lemons. sorry.  
  
FanficFreak89: Yeah. the frying pan of doom is fun. It will make another appearance, eventually.  
  
SSJ5Tiger: Yup. I love cliffhangers. The plan is a little twisted. but you'll see.  
  
Cute-Kitty2: Interesting connection with the cat and the chicken. Poor Goku? I kinda feel bad for Trunks. but I'm just a softie when it comes to him. (  
  
Wawashkesh: New reviewer! You get a cookie! Um. I guess maybe they want to go there because. Because Vegeta's pride wont let him be pushed around by his son! Yeah! That's it (  
  
Alexionite: *Digs her way out of the cookie* Thank you! I didn't know cliffhangers could stress people out. Maybe I should do them more often. hehehe  
  
If I forgot anyone, sorry! I appreciate you guys too! Now, on with the story!  
  
"I don't think you'll like the plan, but here it is. We get you pregnant. Then you run the brat and tell him you don't think we'll be able to take care of the baby here because we're far away from the doctors and the hospital, so it would be more convenient for us." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Vegeta. that's not a bad plan, but you know what? I'm already pregnant." Pan smirked.  
  
Vegeta gave her a 'you better not be joking with me or I'll kill you' look. Pan shook her head. "I'm most definitely pregnant. Remember." Vegeta shook his head like. "About a month before I graduated, at the dojo, in your office. between my afternoon classes."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Great, another brat."  
  
Pan hit him over the head. "He or she is not a brat! This will be our child!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I'm going to the dojo now to check on some things, so I'll bring you to Capsule so you can talk with the brat."  
  
"Ok, but do you think you can carry me? I'm kinda tired."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I'm gonna be carrying you everywhere by the end of the month."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Pan, walked outside, and took off into the air. Pan wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. 'I know he's not gonna drop me, but it's kind of weird being carried.'  
  
After flying for about 20 minutes, they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta let Pan down, and gave her a quick squeeze before she walked in to the dome building. When she walked in, she noticed it was quite empty. She went to the labs, where she found Trunks hard at work on a weird looking invention.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" She said, smiling.  
  
Trunks dropped the tools he was using and smiled at Pan. "Hi Pan. My dad's not with you?"  
  
"He just dropped me off. He's going to the dojo. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what? Is my dad hurting you? If he is, just tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him."  
  
"No. he's not hurting me. It's just. well. I'm pregnant. I can't live at the beach house with Vegeta while I'm pregnant because I need to be close to the doctors and stuff. but also, how will my baby ever get an education if we live out in the middle of no where?"  
  
Trunks looked a bit shocked. "This is kind of awkward. That means. I'm going to have a brother or sister."  
  
Pan smiled and nodded. "Yup! Do you think that would be ok?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course its ok! I guess I'll let you stay here."  
  
Pan frowned. "Can Vegeta stay here too? He needs to be in his baby's life."  
  
Trunks sighed. 'I really want Pan to be happy, I know I love her. But Vegeta. he's like my dad. and she's younger then me. But she's happy with him. I guess it would be ok.'  
  
"Yeah. sure."  
  
Pan smiled. She walked over to Trunks and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!!!" Trunks patted her on the back and smiled.  
  
"Just as long as your happy, and if my Dad isn't using you or doing anything mean, I guess its ok."  
  
Pan smiled "I'm gonna go call him at the dojo, and then I need to start thinking about how I'm gonna tell my Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Ok. well, I was going to order some pizza, would you like some?"  
  
"Yeah. could you get me 1 cheese, 1 pepperoni, and one Veggie lovers?"  
  
"Ok. I'll look for you when it gets here."  
  
Pan smiled and hugged Trunks again. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. She dialed the # to the dojo.  
  
"Hello?" Jen picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Jen! Its me, Pan! Is Vegeta there?"  
  
"He's checking on a class right now. Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pan waited a minute until she heard someone mumbling something. Then Vegeta started talking.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Good. well I need to cover Frank's last class today. But I'll be back there by 8. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. do you want me to order you some pizza? Trunks is getting some."  
  
"Yeah. I want 5 meat lovers."  
  
"I'll see you later." Pan said, and hung up the phone.  
  
She walked back to Trunks' lab. He was working hard on whatever invention it was.  
  
"Trunks? Could you get some pizza for Veggie as well?"  
  
"What's he want?"  
  
"Five meat lovers. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks gave a seductive smile. "I've been working on this new invention all day. It's going to change the world."  
  
"I'm sure it will. I'll see you later Trunks. I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Do you want me to wake you up when the food gets here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be in the TV room, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Trunks flashed another smile, and watched her as she went out. 'Maybe this was a good idea to let her live here. I mean I moved in here earlier today. I'll see her more often. She is going to forget my dad and go with me! I'm such a genius!' Trunks laughed, and the remembered the pizza. He got on his cell phone, called the pizza place and made the order.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the staff lounge, getting ready for the class. He looked at the schedule. "Well, at least it's an adult class." He stretched out a bit and then walked into the class.  
  
Eight mean and five women were all stretching out. He smirked. They all stood up and bowed to him as he walked in the class. "Frank isn't working tonight, so I'll be teaching this class. If you don't know who I am, then leave right now." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Alright, since you are all stretched out, let's start with 40 push ups." They all moaned. "Make that 60."  
  
Vegeta was about ready to destroy all of them by the end of the class. All their giggling and talking. 'Now I remember why I don't teach the white belt classes.'  
  
Vegeta quickly locked up after the class, and flew back to Capsule Corp. When he got back, he went straight to the kitchen, following the scent of the pizza. He saw Pan and Trunks sitting, eating their share of the goods.  
  
He sat down and started chowing down. Trunks took a breath after finishing a slice of pizza. "Hi Dad! Congratulations!" He then continued eating. Pan finished, and then patted her stomach. She got up, and kissed Vegeta on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to bed, see you later. Night Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta and Trunks quickly finished their pizza. They glared at each other. "Your not keeping Pan, dad."  
  
"Just wait, brat. You'll see." Vegeta got up, and went to the gravity room.  
  
What is it that Trunks is working on? What is it that Vegeta has in store for Trunks? We'll see next time. Until then, review!!! Sorry it was short! 


	13. Boy or Girl?

No More Tears  
  
Ch. 13  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Cute-Kitty2: Uh... what's with the cat stuff? Oh well! It's an interesting picture *imagines her kitty fighting over chicken* I don't think Trunks will ever accept it.  
  
LaDiNi: *dodges the daggers* I love Trunks too! It's just... we can't always have what we want, can we?  
  
Alexionite: We'll find more out about the baby this chapter!  
  
xKakashix: thanks! Update your story soon, please!!  
  
C-Town Chica: I think we're going to find out what the invention is next chapter. Thank you!  
  
Fanficfreak89: yeah I do get that a lot. Thank you anyways!  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
-=- 2 months later-=-  
  
Pan was noticeably pregnant now. She was on her way to get checked out. Vegeta was busy at the dojo, so Trunks was taking her. (A/N: I apologize for being way off if i'm not correct with any facts... I took human biology in 9th grade, passed it, and forgot everything). Pan was excited, because this was the day that she found out if baby was a girl or a boy.  
  
Trunks smiled at her as they pulled into the doctor's office. He got out and helped her out of her side, but she just smacked away his hand and got out on her own. They walked in the waiting room. There was a couple sitting on a couch, and a woman sitting behind the desk. Pan and Trunks walked up to the desk. The woman smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Ms. Son! Nice to see you again! Dr. Harris is almost ready for you. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
Trunks and Pan walked over to the couch next to the other couple. Pan sat down and smiled. Trunks sat down next to her. "So, why'd we come today, Pan?"  
  
"I'm going to find out if this is a boy or a girl. I'm rooting for girl, because I'm choosing the name if it's a girl. If it's a boy, well... Vegeta already picked out a name."  
  
Trunks laughed. "What did he choose?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Vegeta." Trunks laughed.  
  
"I should've known better."  
  
Dr. Harris came out, and she greeted Pan with a smile. "Hello Pan! Why don't you come in?" Trunks got up and then offered Pan a hand, which she knocked away as usual.  
  
"Trunks, stay here."  
  
"Fine." Trunks sat back down and crossed his arms.  
  
Pan followed Dr. Harris into the office. "As I said on the phone, I already had the results, but I felt like telling you in person. So... from the ultrasounds I've taken, it looks like your having a boy."  
  
Pan hit the desk hard. "Damnit! Vegeta was right! Poor baby, gonna have to be named after his daddy." Pan rubbed her womb. "Is that it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not completely sure about this, but we've also seen something kind of awkward with your baby. Uh... how should I put this...? I think he has a tail."  
  
Pan broke out in laughter. Dr. Harris looked startled. "Don't worry about the tail. I was born with a tail, and so was Vegeta. I guess it would only be natural for the baby to have a tail."  
  
Dr. Harris gave a questioning look, but just decided not to ask. "Well, that's all. I'll see you in two weeks, ok?"  
  
Pan nodded. "Ok. See you later!"  
  
She walked out of the office and went back into the waiting room. She made another appointment, and then smiled at Trunks.  
  
Trunks smiled back at her. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Pan smiled. "Boy... poor baby."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Hey, I'm just glad that I wasn't named Vegeta! Imagine what my mom would have gone through if we were both Vegeta?"  
  
Pan frowned. "I miss Bulma. I know I didn't know her well, but she was always so kind to me."  
  
Trunks smiled, and started walking out the door, followed by Pan. "Well, you were like a daughter to her. Why don't we grab a bite to eat at the diner, and then we'll go visit her? I'll pay."  
  
Pan smiled. "Hey... I just got a great idea!" Pan smirked. "I'm going to call Alex, is it ok if she eats with us?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Pan quickly got on her cell phone, while Trunks got in the car and started it.  
  
"Hello?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hey Alex! It's Pan!"  
  
"Oh hey Pan! How's the baby?"  
  
"Good, actually I just got out of an appointment. My baby's a boy!"  
  
"Oh, that's great!"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Trunks and I are going to the diner for something to eat. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be there in like 5 minutes! Ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you then. Bye!" Pan said as she hung up her phone. She got into the car, and Trunks started driving to the diner. "Alex is going to be there soon."  
  
"Ok... hey... isn't Alex the one who's like obsessed with me?" Trunks questioned, suspicious of something.  
  
Pan smirked. "Maybe..." She smiled. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I know you're up to something, Panny." Trunks smirked. 'Well, maybe if I can't have Pan, maybe I can just mess around with this chick for a while. And then when Pan figures out what an awful dad and mate my father is, she'll come crawling back to me! Then I can dump this Alex chick and Pan will be mine! I'm such a genius!' Trunks smiled as he pulled into the diner.  
  
Alex was waiting outside for them, and she watched as Trunks got out of the car, and then Pan got out. Alex ran over to Pan, very excited. "I'm so happy to see you, Pan!"  
  
Pan smiled. "Let's go get some food, ok?"  
  
Pan started walking in, but Trunks grabbed Alex before she could follow. "Hi Alex."  
  
Alex blushed. "H-hey Trunks."  
  
Trunks ran his finger through his hair and put on a gorgeous smile. "I was wondering... do you want to go out for dinner sometime?"  
  
Alex felt her heart race. She put a huge smile on. "Yes!"  
  
Trunks smiled, and started walking in. "How about tonight, is that good for you? I'll pick you up at like 7?"  
  
"Ok!" They both walked in the diner to find Pan sitting at the usual booth by the window. She was sipping a coke, looking through the menu. Trunks sat down across from her, and Alex sat down next to Trunks. Trunks put his arm around Alex's shoulder, and Alex moved in closer to Trunks.  
  
Pan looked a little confused, but shrugged. 'My plan worked! Woohoo! Trunks has his mind on Alex!'  
  
A waitress came over, and they all ordered. Pan got 2 big chef salads and a chocolate smoothie. Trunks got 3 cheeseburgers, chili-cheese fries, and a coke. Alex got a BLT and fries.  
  
As they finished ordering, Pan's cell phone started ringing. She groaned, and looked at who was calling. 'The Dojo? Must be Veggie.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Woman, get down here. Now!" Vegeta nearly yelled.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Pan sounded worried.  
  
"That dick head escaped." Pans jaw dropped.  
  
"I'll be right there, Vegeta." She hung up the phone. "Trunks, I need you to drive me to the dojo, ok? I'll explain to you on the way."  
  
Alex frowned as she got up to let Trunks out. "I'll stay here and wait for the food."  
  
Pan got up and they went to the car. They both got in, and Trunks started the car and started heading towards the dojo. Pan looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Trunks, Yamcha escaped."  
  
Trunks smirked. "So... I can get revenge for him killing my mother, and trying to kill you."  
  
Pan got angry. "You will do no such thing! Trunks, he may deserve to die, but killing him just makes you as bad as him."  
  
Trunks laughed. "No... I'd be doing a favor to society. We don't need scum bags like him."  
  
Trunks pulled up to the dojo, and Pan jumped out of the car. "Than you, Trunks." She smiled and walked quickly into the dojo.  
  
Oh no! Yamcha's back, again!! What will happen? Will Trunks get his revenge? See what happens next time, until then, review! 


	14. Ice Cream

No More Tears  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Will someone buy DBZ for me? Otherwise, I don't own it.  
  
Sorry it took longer then usual to update. I was on vacation in Florida with my mom. Though I'm afraid the story is coming to a close (maybe 3 or four chapters), there is most likely going to be a sequel. When you review, write yes or no if you want a sequel.  
  
SSJ% Tigger: Yeah well, other then Trunks trying to steal Pan away, Yamcha really is the bad guy.  
  
Cute_kitty2: Yeah they are both the bad guys, but Yamcha is more of the bad guy then Trunks is.  
  
Alexionite: Yeah... Vegeta is a cute name, just the yuckiness of people calling him Veggie or Veggie-chan... yuck  
  
C-Town Chica: Yeah... of course. Pan knows Alex likes Trunks... but believe me! Trunks might actually b e surprised by Alex. Yamcha cant stay away cuz he's the bad guy. Its just what bad guys do.  
  
Day dreamer 006: New Reviewer! Thank you ( Don't flatter me to much, or it'll get to my head.  
  
Mystiangel21: Another new reviewer! Thank you!  
  
LaDiNi: I don't know if Trunks is going to kill him... I don't know if anyone is going to kill him. Maybe somebody will kill him, who knows? I'm just the author.  
  
Fanficfreak89: As I said above, he may or may not die. We'll see. But I will tell you... somebody is going to die.  
  
Pan wobbled as quickly as she could to Vegeta's office. She saw some of her kids standing in the hallway and smiled. She quickly got down the hall and entered the office, where Vegeta was sitting in his chair.  
  
Pan slammed the door behind her. Vegeta was on the phone, and he looked at Pan. He waved her to come over to him, and she went to stand next to him.  
  
"Listen, you. Don't tell me to calm down! This guy killed my last mate and is after my mate! And my mate is pregnant! So if you don't capture him, I will! But I won't return him. I'll kill the dick head for ever messing with something that's mine!"  
  
Vegeta slammed the phone down and muttered something about stupid humans. He looked up at Pan and smirked. Pan frowned.  
  
"Why does he have to come after me? I didn't do anything to him."  
  
"He wants me to be miserable for taking the woman away from him. I didn't take her away. She came to me."  
  
Pan shrugged. "So what am I going to do? I'm carrying this little monster around" She patted her stomach. "I don't really have the energy to fight."  
  
"You're staying at Capsule Corps from now on. I already called Kakkarot and his harpy and they are going to stay there with you during the day, because I still have a dojo to run and the brat has a company to run."  
  
Pan smiled as she sat down on Vegeta's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Vegeta... thank you."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So, is it a he brat or a she brat?"  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew bigger. "Good, I'll have someone to inherit the throne. The old brat won't do. The woman made him soft."  
  
Pan sighed. "So you're not gonna let Trunks take the 'throne' because he's soft?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. He wrapped his arms around Pan's waist. "Well, that's not the only reason... He's only half Saiyan. This brat will be 63% Saiyan. And I can already feel this one's ki. He's going to be a strong one. My first brat will understand. I don't think he wants it, anyways."  
  
Pan shrugged. "Ok." She moved her hands so she was stroking the back of his neck. Right then, there was a knock on the door. Vegeta picked up Pan as he stood up, and put her back on the chair. He walked over to the door and opened it, to find Kakkarot grinning.  
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Hey Geta, Hey Pan!" Goku smiled.  
  
Pan waved at her grandfather. "Hi Grandpa."  
  
Goku walked over to Pan and smiled. "How are you, Panny? How's the baby?"  
  
Pan smiled. "I just saw the doctor today. It's a boy. He's healthy, and he has a tail."  
  
Vegeta smirked at this. "We are keeping the tail, got it?"  
  
Pan smiled. "I know. I'd have wanted to keep my tail... Maybe it will grow back."  
  
Just at the mention of tails, Chi-Chi walked in. "There is no way anyone is keeping any tails or growing back any tails!"  
  
Vegeta growled. "Listen wench! You can control what goes on with your mate and with your brats, BUT THIS IS MY BRAT! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY BRAT!"  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. "Well this is my great-grand child and I wont have people making it into another little Goku!"  
  
"GRANDMA! Listen! This is my baby and you wont have a say in if he keeps the tail or not! AND HE IS KEEPING THE TAIL!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked shocked. "Panny, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want people think of your baby as a freak."  
  
"Well, the brat is not a freak. The brat is the prince of a dying race, and no one will look at him as a freak. Now..." Vegeta smirked. "I have a class to teach since the woman is somewhat disabled right now." Vegeta stretched his back a little. "The little brats are fun to teach!"  
  
With that, Vegeta left his office. Pan smiled at her Grandpa. "Grandpa, can we go back to Capsule Corps now?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Yeah, do you need to be carried? You look a little tired, and we're flying."  
  
Pan smiled. "Yeah Grandpa. I am kind of tired. You'll be ok carrying us both?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I've carried heavier things." With that, he picked Pan up out of the chair. Chi-Chi and Goku walked out of the dojo. Chi-Chi put her arms around Goku's neck. With that, Goku lifted off the ground and flew to Capsule Corps.  
  
-=-Mean while-=-  
  
Trunks got back to the diner, where Alex was still waiting. Trunks just noticed how beautiful Alex really was. He looked through the glass, where Alex was sitting. She was sipping a coke, thinking.  
  
He smiled to himself. She looked at him and then blushed. He went inside and sat next to her at the table. He started staring at her. She was a pretty pale girl with long, black hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and black sandals. She smiled at Trunks with a cheery smile.  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you gonna eat? You've been spacing out." Trunks smiled at her and then looked at his plates.  
  
"I think I'm going to eat. Hey, about our date, why don't we just see a movie after this? There's a little bit of a family emergency, so Pan won't be coming back to eat her food. Is that good for you?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Sure, that sounds good."  
  
-=- Back at Capsule Corps-=-  
  
Pan laid down on the couch in the room with the big TV. Goku had just put in a Bruce Lee movie, and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Chi- Chi was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Pan quickly fell asleep on the couch.  
  
A/N: I was considering ending there, but I decided since its been probably over a week sice the last time I updated, I'll continue and add some more to this.  
  
-=- 4 months later-=-  
  
Pan was very pregnant at this point. Chi-Chi and Goku moved into Capsule Corps to be with Pan, since she is 7 months pregnant. Pan moves around in her bed, searching for something.  
  
'Damnit Vegeta, you know I am tired this early in the morning and you just get up to train. You've been doing this since you found out that Yamcha escaped.'  
  
She sat up and sighed. 'Well, at least Yamcha hasn't attacked me or anything yet. I'd be completely defensless right now. Maybe he knows I'm pregnant and is waiting for baby Vegeta to be born.'  
  
She felt something inside her kick around. She put her hand on her womb. "Baby, its ok. I know your there. Let me guess, you want me to eat something, right?"  
  
Pan put her feet over the bed and tried to stand up. She just fell back on the bed. 'Stupid Pregnancy.'  
  
"GRANDMA!" She yelled.  
  
In less then a minute, Chi-Chi arrived at her door. "Are you ok Panny? What is it?"  
  
Pan frowned. "Nothings wrong. I'm hungry. I think the baby is hungry as well."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm sure he is. How about some Ice Cream, because I cant really cook that much right now."  
  
Pan smiled. "That would be great."  
  
Pan started thinking about the past several months. 'I cant believe my plan actually worked. Trunks is head over heels for Alex now. They've been going out for how long... four months?' She sighed.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta walking back into the room. He took off everything but his blue boxer and jumped into bed, wrapping his arms around Pan at the same time.  
  
"Veggie, I know what you want, but not right now. I'm starving."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "I know, I saw Kakkarot's harpy in the kitchen getting some ice cream. I figured it would probably be for you. I don't think she is the kind for late night fridge raids."  
  
Baby Vegeta started kicking again. Vegeta stared at her womb, watching the baby kick around inside. He put his hand on her womb and smirked. "I knew he was going to be a strong one. Just wait until he starts training."  
  
Pan smiled. "I know this doesn't really sound like me, but I cant wait for this thing to get out of me. I'm so bored, not being able to do any physical activity anymore. I swear, the day after this baby comes out, I'm training for a week."  
  
Vegeta smirked. He pulled Pan closer to him, and Chi-Chi entered the room with some ice cream. "I hope rocky road is ok, this is all that I could find..." She looked at Vegeta, who at this point in time, was in only boxers, and did not have a sheet covering him.  
  
Chi-Chi put a hand over her eyes and walked to the bed, giving Pan the ice cream. She frowned. 'I don't need to see this.' She thought as she backed out of the room. "Goodnight, sweetie."  
  
Pan turned out the light, and Vegeta laid down on his back. Pan curled up next to him, resting her head on his muscular chest. He touched her hair, and started playing with it. Pan smiled. 'I love how he does this every night before we go to sleep. It just makes me feel like everything is ok. Even though Yamcha is still out there, I know everything is ok when he is around. Just his touch makes the world a better place to be in.'  
  
Pan moved her head so she was looking at Vegeta. Then she rolled over and grabbed her ice cream. She grabbed the TV clicker as well, and turned on the TV. She sat up and started eating her ice cream.  
  
What a nice way to end, right? Now, please review! And as I said before, this story is almost over, only like 3 or 4 chapters after this one, but there will most likely be a sequel. Tell me if you want a sequel or not! Thanks! 


	15. Baby Vegeta and The Death of Yamcha

No More Tears  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Happy Hyper Bishie Lover: Thank you for the review. I appreciate being the first one you reviewed in a year!  
  
C-Town Chica: I'm glad your happy that they got together. Yamcha's going to be making an appearance in this chapter.  
  
Blue Vixen: Thank you! Well, with where I'm ending the story, I'd feel bad if I didn't make a sequeal. Next Chapter is the last!  
  
Fanficfreak89: Yeah I was in the mood for ice cream then. Thank you!  
  
LaDiNi: What pic of Vegeta? I think Trunks has fallen for Alex...  
  
Kiwi: poor Vegeta! Well, I guess when your pregnant, Ice cream comes first.  
  
Daydreamer006: He really fell for Alex. Don't worry. Thank you!  
  
Oh yes... Yamcha and a baby Vegeta will be appearing in this chapter! Next chapter is the last one!  
  
-=- 2 months later-=-  
  
Vegeta was just about to climb in bed. Pan was clutched her womb. Vegeta looked at her. "What is it, woman."  
  
Pan cringed. She then felt something wet. 'Shit, My water broke.' "Vegeta, we need to go to the hospital."  
  
Vegeta looked at her as if she was crazy. Pan was about to scream. "My water broke, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta gave her another look. "The brat is coming out of me! So, FLY ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"  
  
Vegeta understood that. He quickly picked her up, right after putting some pants, boots, and a shirt one. He flew out of the window, and they quickly reached the hospital.  
  
When they got to the hospital, he brought her to the desk. The woman was at the desk was talking on the phone. She held up a finger to say 'hold on a second.'  
  
Vegeta was impatient. Pan clutched her womb. She had a contraction, and she gripped onto Vegeta's shoulder. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'E NEVER GETTING ME PREGNANT AGAIN!"  
  
The woman on the phone hung up. She pointed to a guy with a wheelchair. Vegeta put her down in the wheel chair. The man quickly took her Maternity. The woman stepped behind Vegeta.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you need to fill out these forms. You are her husband, right?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes, she's my mate. But why would I need to sign those papers?"  
  
"Hospital regulations."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. He took the papers, signed them, and quickly ran off to find where Pan was.  
  
Pan was laying on a bed in a room. Dr. Harris came in and smiled at her. "Hello Pan!"  
  
"Hi Dr. Harris. Is Vegeta here yet? I lost him at the front desk."  
  
Vegeta quickly found her room, and saw the doctor standing by the bed. He walked in the room and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Dr. Harris looked behind her, to see that a short man with black, spiky hair was standing behind her, with his arms crossed.  
  
"You must be Vegeta! Hi! I'm Dr. Harris."  
  
Vegeta sighed. He looked at Pan, who smiled at him. He walked past Dr. Harris and pulled a chair next to the bed.  
  
Dr. Harris shrugged. "Well, I will check up on you later!" She walked out of the room.  
  
Pan smiled at Vegeta. "Did you tell Grandma and Grandpa yet?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, maybe because this would be there great-grandson and they'd want to know?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. Pan grabbed her womb again and screamed, she was having another contraction. "LISTEN TO ME VEGETA. YOU GO AND GET MY GRANDPARENTS NOW!"  
  
Vegeta let his pride down for a little, and backed away from Pan. He quickly jumped out of the window and flew back to Capsule Corps, where Chi- Chi and Goku were staying.  
  
-=-Meanwhile, in an unknown location in the hospital-=-  
  
Yamcha walked up to the front desk. He gave a smile when he saw the nurse talking on the phone. She smiled at him, and hung up the phone.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"My friend Pan Son is having a baby soon, and I'd like to know if she's already here?"  
  
The nurse smiled and looked on the computer. "Yes, but I'm afraid she can't have any visitors other then family until she delivers. But until then, you can go to the cafeteria until then."  
  
Yamcha smiled. "I'll just come back in a few hours." He smiled, and walked out of the hospital.  
  
-=-Back at Pans room-=-  
  
Pan's contractions were getting closer and closer. Vegeta had quickly gotten Goku and Chi-Chi. They had come in for a quick visit, but they were quickly shoed out when Dr. Harris came back in.  
  
A nurse came in to help prepare Vegeta and give him some scrubs. He followed the woman to a nearby closet. She pulled down some pans and a shirt and handed them to him. Then she took out some gloves and handed them to him. After he put them on, they walked back into the room.  
  
Pan was screaming all the time. Vegeta looked at her and smirked. She grabbed his hand and yelled at him. "YOU ARENT GETTING ANY MORE KIDS FROM ME, VEGETA!"  
  
Dr. Harris smiled, and calmly spoke to Pan. "Pan, your almost there. I need you to push a couple more times."  
  
Pan started screaming again, while pushing. "VEGETA, I SWEAR, WE WILL NEVER FUCK AGAIN!"  
  
Vegeta tried not to laugh. 'What she doesn't know is that she's just prettier when she's angry.'  
  
And all of a sudden, there was a crying that filled the room. Vegeta saw the newborn baby, tail and all, being held upside down by the doctor. The doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical, and he declined.  
  
"Would you like the tail removed?" Dr. Harris asked.  
  
"NO." Vegeta said.  
  
The doctor gave baby Vegeta to the nurse to clean off. He was still screaming. Then he came back in, a little quieter, being held in a blue blanket. He had Vegeta's hair, and looked like he was pretty much evenly split when it came to looks otherwise.  
  
The nurse smiled at Vegeta and gave him his son. Baby Vegeta wrapped his tail around Vegeta's arm. (A/N: This could get confusing.) "So, what's his name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Does he have a last name or is he gonna be like Madonna?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "We'll decide later." He then proudly presented the baby to Pan. She looked exhausted. But she smiled at her son.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." She said, as she took baby Vegeta in her arms. Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder and *almost* smiled. Then, he saw a flash of light go off, and an 'aww' from Trunks, Goku, and Chi-Chi.  
  
Trunks was holding a camera and smirked. Vegeta held a fist up. "I swear boy, if you ever do that again, I will kill you."  
  
Dr. Harris came back in the room. "Well, you guys can come visit later, but Pan needs sometime to recuperate right now. How about all of you go to the cafeteria. Comeback in say, a half hour."  
  
Goku, Trunks, and Chi-Chi all left. Vegeta stood next to Pan. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm kind of tired."  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly as he saw his mate and his newborn son. He walked out of the room, and headed towards the cafeteria. "I'll check on you tomorrow, Pan. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Pan quickly fell asleep, baby Vegeta in her arms.  
  
Yamcha entered the hospital. He walked up to the desk, and it was the same nurse as before. "Can I see Pan Son yet?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, here's her room and floor #."  
  
He quickly went to an elevator, and smiled. He got off the elevator on the 5th floor, and went to room 520. He saw Pan sleeping. "The others must be gone."  
  
He walked over to the bed and smirked. "Pan, I know your Goku's granddaughter, but I have to do this. Vegeta took Bulma from me, and now I must take you from him."  
  
He grabbed the knife from his pocket, and slit her throat. She didn't open her eyes, but the blood came running out of her neck.  
  
He felt her heart, and it was not beating. "Good, she's dead."  
  
-=- Meanwhile, at the nursery-=-  
  
Baby Vegeta was relatively quiet, but out of no where, he just started wailing and crying. The nurses came to him and tried to figure out was wrong.  
  
-=- At the cafeteria -=-  
  
Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta were all pigging out. Then they all noticed something.  
  
Goku was the first to say something. "Did you all just feel that? It's just like Pan just disappeared. That only happens when..."  
  
Vegeta stood up from his chair. He quickly ran to the elevator. Trunks and Goku were quickly behind him, and Chi-Chi was slow compared to the rest. They all got in, and went to the 5th floor. They all ran to her room, and found her laying there, covered in blood.  
  
Then they saw that the window was broken. Vegeta looked out of the window, and saw that Yamcha had jumped out.  
  
Chi-Chi put her head into Goku's chest and started crying. "She was too young! Her son is going to need her!"  
  
Vegeta flew out of the window and landed by Yamcha. He looked at him. He wasn't breathing.  
  
"Good, he's dead."  
  
Vegeta flew back up through the window. Trunks had gotten some nurses and doctors. They had pronounced her dead.  
  
Vegeta looked at them. "The killers down there. He's dead." He pointed out the window. "It was the disgusting filth Yamcha."  
  
Heavy chapter, huh? What will Vegeta do? Next time, we'll see what happens. It will be the last chapter, and then I will be writing a sequel. I'll give it a name next time. Review, Please! 


	16. Lonely

No More Tears  
  
Ch. 16  
  
I don't own dbz nor do I own the weezer song "The World has turned and left me here"  
  
Guess what... I have changed my mind about he sequel. I'm just gonna continue in this... anyways, I cant think of another name other then "No More Tears pt 2"  
  
*shakes a fist* I'm only 2 reviews away from 100!  
  
Kiwi: you'll see  
  
Fanficfreak89: I know its sad... I almost cried.  
  
Blue Demon Dragon: Well, here's you're next chapter  
  
C-Town Chica: you'll see. Thank you!  
  
Blue Vixen: Thank you.  
  
Debido: Although I do appreciate the honesty of your opinion on that chapter, I think that maybe if you gave me suggestions with what to do, I'd appreciate it. Feel free to email me. I'd have more respect for you anyways, cuz all you're doing is saying "There are some good parts, and some bad parts. Fix the bad parts." With no suggestions.  
  
VidelChan313: Thank you.  
  
Vegeta sat at his desk at the dojo. 'It's been a week.' Vegeta looked at the last picture that was taken of Pan. Pan was laying on the bed in the hospital, holding the new brat. Vegeta was standing, looking proudly at his family.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "At least Yamcha's dead. But still..." He looked at the picture again. 'At least you wont hear this, but I miss you. The brat is so much trouble, but the clown and his harpy help out.'  
  
The World has turned and left me here.  
  
Just where I was before you appeared.  
  
And in your place, an empty space.  
  
Had filled the void behind my face.  
  
He put his hand on his face. He put the picture down and looked at the clock. 'Shit. Its time for me to teach now, isn't it?'  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked out of the office. Though his mind was completely on Pan, he was still trying not to think about it.  
  
He walked into the room, and he had forgotten that this was one of Pan's classes. He looked at all the kids. They all bowed respectfully, and he lead them through some stretches.  
  
'Pan, I love you.' He sighed as he looked at the class. Thinking about the day that Vegeta jr. was conceived put a little bit of a smirk back on his face.  
  
I just made love with your sweet memory,  
  
One thousand times in my head.  
  
You said you loved it more then ever,  
  
You said.  
  
You remained, turned away, turning further everyday.  
  
When the class was over, he went back to his office and sat on his chair. He held the picture up again. He looked it over, and put his hand on his forehead. "I should've been there to protect you. It wasn't your time. Everyone I love is always taken away from me. I could have saved you."  
  
The telephone in his office rang. Vegeta sighed, and picked up the phone. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh... hi Vegeta!" Kakkarot answered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi and I are going to go out for dinner. Vegeta jr. is going to be with Trunks tonight. Just wanted to let you know."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone. "He's all I have left of Pan. Damn it. I don't know how to raise a brat on my own."  
  
The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was, before you appeared  
  
And in your place, an empty space  
  
Has filled the void inside my face  
  
Vegeta pinked up the picture again.  
  
-=- flashback-=-  
  
Pan went into the TV room where Vegeta, Goten and Goku were watching a Jet Li movie. Vegeta was sitting on the couch, and Goku and Goten were sitting on the floor in front of it.  
  
Pan sat down on Vegeta's lap. He put his arm around her waist, and started rubbing her back. Goku looked at his granddaughter and smiled. Chi-Chi then decided it was a good time to tell them how long until dinner it was. She walked into the room, and saw Pan sitting on Vegeta's lap. She was surprised, to say the least. She fainted.  
  
Goku heard a thud, and looked over to see his wife on the floor. He got up and started poking at her. "Chi-Chi, are you ok? Chi-Chi! You need to get up and make food!"  
  
-=- end memory-=-  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'Kakkarot's mate is very humorus sometimes. Well, except when she's wielding a frying pan.'  
  
I talked for hours to your wallet photograph,  
  
And you just listened.  
  
You laughed enchanted by my intellect.  
  
Or maybe you didn't.  
  
You remained, turned away, turning further everyday  
  
Then something weird happened.  
  
'Vegeta...' It was Pan!  
  
Vegeta looked around the room wondering where Pan was.  
  
"Vegeta... I'm on Kind Kai's planet."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Vegeta... how's Veggie jr.?"  
  
"Good, I guess. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm about as good as you can get while being dead. I'm training with King Kai."  
  
"I just had an idea!" Vegeta said. "You want to come back, right?"  
  
"Obviously, yeah."  
  
"I'll get the dragonballs!"  
  
The World has turned and left me here.  
  
Just where I was before you appeared.  
  
And in your place, an empty space.  
  
Had filled the void behind my face.  
  
"That's a great idea! How about this... you and my grandpa collect the dragonballs, Grandma can watch veggie jr., and I'll stay here and train until then?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well, usually when I say 'I'll get the dragonaballs' it means that I'll get them. I guess it would be quicker if Kakkarot came along."  
  
"Ok so it's a plan! Well, I need to get back to training! I'm chasing this blasted bug around the planet. Bye!"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "So I wont be so lonely after all."  
  
I know it was short and sweet, but there you go! As I said before, Instead of making a sequeal, I'm just gonna continue with this. Review please. 


End file.
